Good Boys turned naughty
by XxlKairalxX
Summary: Tobi and Deidara are both acting naughty and dirty and when it comes to the rest of the members, they have a little something for them. Little does young Tobi know, theres more to it than lust. WARNING YAOI M/M LEMON,ORAL YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED DeiTobiZet
1. Tobi Loves His Senpai

Good Boys turned naughty

Summary: Tobi and Deidara are both acting naughty and dirty and when it comes to the rest of the members, they have a little something for them.

Warning: YAOI M/M LEMON, Masturbation :D

Chapter One: Tobi loves his sempai

Rated: M

Yaoi (Don't like don't look)

* * *

><p><em>Evening..<em>

" Nngh.." moaned Deidara. He rested his hand on Tobis head, pursuing him to go in deeper. He was on his knees. Tobi was always good when it came to performing. He rested on the wall, receiving pleasure from his partner. Tobi put more in his mouth, continuing to bob his head. He took his mouth out and smiled at Deidara. Tobi stroked Deidaras long shaft.

"Is Tobi doing good?" Deidara looked down and smiled back.

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy..un.." His eyes were dimmed. Tobi ginned widely and continued to perform.

_'His fucking mouth...' _Deidara pushed himself inside Tobi, causing Tobi to almost choke. He brushed his head on Tobis soft hair, playing with it. Tobi put his pants down and began to play with his own member, fondling it and pleasuring himself.

"Mmm Sempai is big.. mm soo big and long.. Tobi likes" He moaned.

"Fuck Tobi..un.." His mouth was breathing at every lick Tobi performed on his member. He was blindfolded with his scarf on him and Deidara always did role-playing every time they have sex.

"Tobi loves having cock in his mouth" Tobi purred while taking a long slow lick on Deidaras swollen groin. Deidara nearly screamed at this. Damn Tobi and his little cute face. His long hot tongue. His short fuzzy hair. Damn his seducing voice.. Damn him..

"Mmmmm Tobi..." Deidara smiled.

Then Tobi put the whole member in his mouth, bobbing even faster. Dedara loved how he did it. His long tongue twirling around Deidaras hard member. Deidara couldn't hold it any longer.

"T-Tob-bi... I-I'm gonna.. uhhhnnnn.." Deidara groaned and came inside Tobis mouth. Tobi let go of Deidaras now soft member. He swallowed the seeds in his mouth. Deidara was breathing heavy. His eyes were closed.

"Deidara-Sama tastes really goood" Tobis teasing voice murmured. He got up from his knees, and glomped the man in front of him. Deidara took this by surprise but let it slide. He felt Tobi brushing his hands on Deidaras ass. Deidara was enjoying himself.

"Tobi wants his sempai to fuck him.. please.. Tobi needs it." Deidara didn't hesitate and pulled Tobis body onto the wall. Tobi loved how aggressive Deidara was. He smiled. His face was soo young and innocent. Deidara felt bad but he didn't care.

He slowly stroked himself, making his member hard enough to pump inside Tobi. He pulled Tobis naked legs on his shoulders giving him a better view of his anus, his member soaked in cum. The artist smiled at this and pulled out some lube from his cloak. He took out a squirt full and rubbed it on his cock.

"You ready Tobi?"

"Yes Tobi is ready for it. Please don't hold back sempai" Tobi moaned..

Deidara smiled and pushed himself inside Tobi. Tobi moaned out loudly. Deidara struggled to push it all in because Tobi was way damn tight.

"Aahh Sempai!" Tobis face looked like he was in pain. Deidara smiled at this. Soon he pushed in and out of his partner. He pumped through Tobi. In and out. Continuously sending Tobi pleasure and desire. Deidara used his right hand to stroke Tobis swollen member. Tobi gasped at this. He returned a weakly smile at Deidara

"Senpai... aahh.. Please..." Deidara thrusted faster inside Tobi.

"Tobi is a good boy..A fucking good boy.." Deidara growled.

"Yes Tobi is.. aah..he is a.. good..aaah..boy!" Tobi uttered. Deidara took two fingers putting them in Tobis mouth. Tobi sucked both fingers soaking each finger in his saliva.

"F-fuck Tobi.. I'm almost there.." Deidara groaned. Tobi cried out louder. He needed Deidara to cum inside him. Both was panting heavily with massive sweat and a mist of sex in the air. Tobis throbbing member still being handled by Deidara.

"I-Im gonna cumm..!"

Tobi held his breath as he felt a liquid coming inside him. Deidara let out a loud grunt as he came in Tobi. He released from Tobi. Both men fell on the ground.

Soon after a good long ten minutes of resting. Deidara got up as well and walked to the bathroom. Tobi followed him along the way.

"Tobi wants to shower with sempai" He smiled happily. Deidara looked at Tobis face.

"Sure Tobi can come.. After all.. he is a good boy..un.." He stated. Tobi jumped with happiness like a little kid.

_'This guy...'_ Deidara entered the huge bathroom. He took off his clothes revealing his toned body. Tobi did the same as well.

The young artist turned on the showers, waiting for them to be warm enough. Then he felt Tobi behind him. He looked to see Tobis eyes closed with a smile on his face.

"Tobi loves his sempai.." He purred.

Deidara smirked at this.

"hmph.." Both men showered and enjoyed each others company..

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Room..<em>

* * *

><p>Thirty Minutes Earlier..<p>

"Hehe.. it seems like both Tobi and Deidara are at it" Sasori smirked as he listened more closely putting his ear on the door where both love birds were in.

"_Tooobii..."_

He heard Deidara moan. Tobi must be good enough to make Deidara moan like that.

"_Tobi.. is a good boy.. aaahh.."_

He heard Deidara moaned again. This made Sasori hot. He slowly got on the ground and rubbed his knee. He had to hear more.

"_Sempai...! Aah.."_

He slowly rubbed where his member area with his hand.. He had to take it out...

"_Tobi is a fucking good boy.. aaah.."_

That did it for Sasori. He took out his member and jacked off. He already had pre-cum coming out. He thought of how Tobi could do that to him as well. Sucking, kissing, licking and fucking. His other hand rubbed his balls.

"_Fucck, Tobi.."_

He had to hear more. He needed to release the pleasure..

_'Just say another fucking thing dammit..' _

"_Aaah! Deidara Sempai..! Aah"_

He felt dizzy as he stroked himself more faster. He thought of having a threesome with the both of them.. Damn those two.. soo young and sexy.. especially Tobi.. Ooh.. he needed Tobi. They continued this for a another good 15 minutes until he heard.

"_Im.. gonna.. cummm.."_

This made him release instantly. Sasori breathed out loud. He quickly cleaned himself with his shirt. He knew he was going have to wash up from this masturbating.

"Shiit.." He mumbled. He quickly got up and put his member back in his pants leaving no evidence.

"Hey shithead" Sasori turned around seeing it was Hidan.

"Ughh.. What is it this time Hidan?"

"Where is your bitch of a partner Deidara because that fucker still owes me for stealing my fucking last set of cards and blowing them up." He sneered.

Sasori looked at Hidans torn cloak. This made him wonder about Hidan at times. He always made messes, smelled like blood, disrespected everyone and mostly cursed like a sailor.

"Well where the fuck is that fucker?" Sasori didn't respond

Hidan glared and looked at the room Sasori stood next too.

"Forget your puppet ass. He must be in here." He passes Sasori entering the room.

"No dont-"

"Fuck you~" Hidan shouted while entering inside. Sasori had no other choice but to come in himself. After all he wouldn't mind seeing both Deidara and Tobi naked. Unfortunately they weren't in the room as he would suspect.

Hidan growled, "I swear Jashin-sama is gonna kill his ass if he fucks with my stuff again.." He looked around the room. It smelled horrible in here.

Sasori looked around and suddenly heard the shower in the bathroom. Duh! Of Course they would be in there. "In there!" he said walking towards the bathroom. Hidan followed at well.

"Hehe I'm going to show that little bast-"

"_Hehe Sempai that tickles"_ Hidan froze at the statement. Sasori stopped in the tracks as well. They must be showering together.

Hidan slowly walked next to the door where the shower was on.

"_You like that Tobi?"_

Hidans face widen up. Was Deidara and Tobi.. He smirked at this. This was his chance to humiliate Deidara. Sasori on the other hand was turned on. Wow Tobi and Deidara knew how to please each other.

Hidan suddenly busted in yelling, "Deidara you basterd I'm gonna ki-" Hidan froze at the scene he was facing. Both Deidara and Tobi were soaking wet.

Both men hot. Their members hardened from the sensitive touch from each other. They both rubbed each other with the hot warm water. Deidaras hair was down on his face. Tobis hair was frizzy. Both were touching each others body parts, cleaning one another. Hidan looked at the scene. It was hot. Sasori looked at well. His member felt hard again.

They both looked at Sasori and Hidan. Both men shocked. Deidara smirked, "Soo you both came to join in the fun..un..?"

Tobi cheered, "Tobi wants to play with Hidan and Sasori-sama!"

Deidara rubbed Tobis hair, "Hehe.. cute.."

He looked at Sasori, who was looking nervous.

"Whats wrong Danna? You never seen me like this before?"

Hidan was looking down at their waist, both members swollen and hard. His body heat was rising up at the feelings he was receiving. He felt his self getting hard. Shit this is hot. Deidara freed himself from Tobi and walked towards Hidan, close to his body heat.

"Soo what was you bout to say Hidan, hn?"

I..I..Was.. about to say..~fuuuck.. nothing.." He murmured. Deidara smiled at this.

"Soo since both you and Sasori are in here.. how about a little fun?"

Woah...

* * *

><p>Hehe now wanna wonder whats gonna happen? hehe Me and my dirty mind of... lemon...ade o.e haha but still R&amp;R<p>

BTW this is my first Yaoi Story. I just love Yaoi in Akatsuki :D

KP Out..


	2. Tobi Loves To Gangbang! :D

Good Boys turned naughty

Summary: Tobi and Deidara are both acting naughty and dirty and when it comes to the rest of the members, they have a little something for them.

Warning: YAOI M/M LEMON, Gangbang VERY GRAPHIC

Chapter Two: Tobi loves to Gangbang :D

Rated: M

Yaoi (Don't like don't look)

* * *

><p>Hidan felt dense as Deidara was only a few inches away from him. He could feel Deidaras heat in front of him. He was taller than him but it made little difference. His bulge was hardening up begging for release. Deidara smiled and pressed his body onto Hidans. Hidan felt airheaded as Deidaras wet body grind onto his. His smile made Hidan think to himself, <em>'What a fucking hotass'. <em>he couldn't help but accept it. Sasori looked at the scene. It was hot. Especially how it was his partner. He was hard through this action.

"Mmm you like that big boy?" Deidara grinned at Hidans actions. He turned over and seen Sasori, all alone.

"Hey Tobi, why don't you play with Sasori..I'm sure he'll let you have some fun.." He purred. Tobi quickly got out the shower and turned it off. He smiled and giggled.

"Can Tobi put the blindfold back on too?" Deidara grunted "Not for this Tobi..un.." Tobi looked disapointed.

"Pwease..?" Deidara stopped and grunted, "All right Tobi..I'll tell you when to wear it though"

Tobi cheered and walked towards Sasori, who was in total daze. Tobi then started rubbing his wet hands on Sasoris body. Sasori moaned at this..

"Sasori-sama feels nice" He sounded so young like a little kid. But damn, those hands were working on his body.

Deidara continued rubbing Hidan as well, who was enjoying it. This continued on until Deidara stated,

"Maybe we should take it to the next room" They all nodded and walked. Sasori couldn't help but look at Tobis little cute ass. He smirked. Deidara quickly ran to the door, locking it so no one could bust in while they were busy. He then walked towards Tobi.

"Soo how about it Tobi? Maybe we should start our little gangbang..un.."

"Tobi loves to gangbang!" Tobi cheered. Deidara then whispered in Tobis ear, and Tobi looked excited.

Hidan and Sasori looked at each other then them. They wondered what they planned. Both Deidara and Tobi, still naked, starting rubbing their dicks. Hidan and Sasori looked at them. How they love it. Tobi put his hands on Deidaras cock and rubbed it as well. Deidara just looked down and watched, flushed at the moment.

Hidan couldn't help but undo his pants and release his now hard cock. He rubbed himself. Sasori did the same as well. Both Deidara and Tobi witnessed this. They smiled at each other.

"You can wear the blindfold now Tobi"

"Yippie!" Tobi quickly ran to the shelf and grabbed his scarf.

Tobi then walked towards the two men and got on his knees. Here was facing two members in his face. How he loved this. Deidara then said,

"Tobis going to show you his special perform..un.." Tobi put on his blindfold, making him blind. He loved this game. Tobi grabbed an unknown member. He slowly licked the tip. It turned out to be Hidans. He groaned.

"Fuuuck.."

He put the length in his mouth and sucked hard. His hands started pumping the other member, which was Sasoris cock. He groaned as well. Tobi soon put Sasoris length in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Sasori rubbed Tobis soft skin, face full of sexual desires. Deidara just watched the show, jacking off.

"Tobiii...aaah.." He heard Sasori. Tobi giggled. He then started something different. He grabbed both Hidan and Sasoris cocks, trying to put both in his mouth while he sucked. Hidan put his head back and growled. Sasoris eyes closed. Massive pleasure. Deidara then took out his phone recording the view in front of him, still jacking on.

"Mmm Tobi is such a naughty boy..." Deidara purred as Tobi put Sasoris whole length in his mouth.

"Yes.. Tobi is.. mmmm.." Tobi sighed as he continued rubbing each ones cock, sucking one as a time. Hidan wanted most of the attention and grabbed Tobis face. Tobi spitted on his groin and sucked it faster. Hidan felt big and long but Tobi could handle it. _Hell he can handle anything in his mouth. And this was his thing._

Deidara stroked himself even harder. He soon walked towards the show getting a better view of Tobis face sucking on the shafts. He went faster as each suck.

"Mmmmmm" Tobi moaned. His face full of innocence. He took that long tongue of his and licked both cocks in his face. Hidan finally release in Tobis face. Sasori did the same as well. Deidara soon stopped the recording. He put his phone on his desk and walked all back to the panting men. Tobi took off the blindfold, throwing it a side and was taking all the semen out of his face, licking his fingers.

"Mmmm milk" He purred like a cat. Deidara chuckled at this.

"Cmon Tobi, Lets get the real business started..un.." He said. Tob got up and nodded. Deidara walked towards Hidan while Tobi walked to Sasori. Deidara smirked and took Hidans head towards his. Hidan looked at Deidara until he felt lips on his. He entered into the kiss. Deidara moaned as he felt Hidans tongue inside his. Each member touched making them both lust for more.

While Tobi was doing the same to Sasori. Sasori smiled and kissed his lower lip, nibbling on it. Tobi moaned at this.

"Tobi loves to be treated aggressively..." Sasori agreed and pulled Tobi onto the bed, kissing him deeper. Tobi gave in and tongue kissed the puppet master. He then spreaded Tobis lets looking at his entrance. He smiled and moved in to give it a few licks.

"Hahaha it feels tingling!" Tobi laughed as Sasori continued.

Deidara was being aggressive with Hidan. Hidan wanted it all. He started rubbing Deidaras member. Deidara ached at the cold hand rubbing on him. His fingers dug into Hidans cloak. Hidan continued and soon pulled away. He took of his cloak, revealing his body.

Meanwhile Sasori stopped and Tobi was stroking Sasoris cock as well. "Did Sasori-sama liked how Tobi performed?" Sasori grinned and nodded his head.

"Tobi is truly a good boy" He stated and rubbed Tobis hair.

Tobi snickered, a smile on his face and continued rubbing and kissing.

Both couples continued this. Hidan and Sasori both clothed themselves. Deidara and Tobi was ready. They looked at each other and quickly kissed.

Hidan pushed Deidara on the same bed Tobi is on. He spreaded his legs. Deidara looked at his member. It looked swollen and almost like a 9".

_'fuck.. this is gonna hurt..'_ But he was ready for the pleasure of his life.

"Hey wheres your lube?" Hidan asked. Deidara pointed at the bookshelf. Hidan qucikly got to it and took some in his hand.

"Let me borrow that too" Sasori said. Hidan threw it towards him. He then started rubbing his cock as Sasori did too.

Tobi smiled and Deidara grunted. Here it comes.

Seconds later both men thrusted into one anothers anus. Deidara screamed in pain and Tobi moaned. Hidan growled.

"Fuuuck your tight.." He said while trying to thrust in and out of Deidara. Deidara moaned. Tobi on the other side moaned in pleasure.

"Aaagh Sasori Sama! Fuuck Tobi harder!" Sasori grunted in response and continued pounding inside the young boy. Tobi put his hands on the bed ruffling it.

"Fuuck.. unn...arrghhh... H-Hidan..unnn" Deidara repeated this as Hidan went inside deeper and deeper Deidara. This wasn't his first time but fuck Hidan was soo huge.

Both partners had continued the sex. Mist in the air as they continued their positions. Soon Deidara pushed himself out of Hidan, leaving him surprised.

"What the-" Deidara interrupted.

"I want to ride my Danna" He whispered.

"But I was close to cumm-"

"Tobi can fix that for you.."

Hidan rolled his eyes.. Well atleast he gets Tobi.

Deidara walked towards the couple still having sex. He tapped on Sasoris shoulder.

"Danna mind if i borrow you, un?" Deidara asked.

"Fuck Deidara..*pant* Im *pant* busy.. wait.." He continued his thrust into the young boy.

"But I want to ride you!" Sasori looked at him.

"Just *pant* wait until I cu-"

"Oooh Noo i want you to come inside me" Sasori stopped and looked t Deidara. Tobi looked up and seen Deidara. He was confused.

"Tobi go over and fuck Hidan, I'mma do my Danna" He smiled. Tobi nodded and walked towards the already Hidan. Hidan grabbed Tobi and held him to the bed. Tobi growled like a cat.

"Tobi loves it aggressively!" Hidan smirked.

"Don't worry I wont hold back at all.. I'm gonna rip your fucking ass apart" He purred into Tobis ear. Tobi cheered. Soon Hidan thrust deep inside Tobi. Damn he could fit himself inside Tobi.

"OOooh.. aaah.. Tobi loves how big Hidan-samas cock is~!" Tobi moaned. Hidan smiled and continued on every thrust.

"Aah! Aah!" Tobi panted.

Meanwhile Sasori rest on his back, watching Deidara getting on top of him. He didn't take his eyes off him. Deidara took hold of Sasoris member and put it close to his entrance. He cried as he fell deep inside the hardend. Sasori hissed at this. Soon Deidara got used to it and went up and down. Sasori watched and enjoyed the view of Deidara struggling to go faster.

"Ooh Danna! Dannna aaah..."

He went up and down faster, stroking himself while doing so. Sasori put his hands on Deidaras shoulders, forcing him to go in deeper.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Tobi was getting his best time of sex. Deidara was riding his Danna. The smell of sex and sweat filled the room. Each one them moaned each others name as they continued.

"Aaaah Deidara!"

"Ugggh Tobi..!"

Both Hidan and Sasori came at the same time. Tobi was soaking wet from so much cum in his face and anus, Deidara was just sweating.

All men breathed and panted to catch their breath. It was a wonderful thing for both Deidara and Tobi. Later Hidan and Sasori left with smiles on their faces. Both Tobi and Dedara took another shower and this time slept after getting out. They enjoyed today But little did anyone know, they were only getting started..

_To be continued_

* * *

><p>Woah that took a while. I must be a sex addict. Oral sex.. o.e haha but wow even my own stories turned me on o.o<p>

Anywho please R&R and I will continue this story :D

x

x

x

x


	3. Rumors and Confessions

Good Boys turned naughty

Summary: Tobi and Deidara are both acting naughty and dirty and when it comes to the rest of the members, they have a little something for them.

Warning: Incest! Yaoi M/M

Chapter Two: Rumors and Confessions

Rated: M

Yaoi (Don't like don't look)

Oh just to let you know, Itachi and Tobi are related in blood.. yea..

Just to let you know, every chapter is going to having a lemon...including this one...well heres the next chapter!

* * *

><p>The same after noon has never been forgotten. In midnight, both Tobi and his lover slept peacefully. While outside their room, rumors had been spoken of their Group Sex with Hidan and Sasori. In the front room, their was Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu and Kisame playing cards. Hidan was lucky that Kisame had a spear of cards for their game this night. Pein and Konan were in their offices, handling paper work and bills. Zetsu was observing the game and listening to the conversation.<p>

"I swear to fucking god that kid had it in him!" Hidan said loudly while drinking his beverage. Kisame let out a laugh to Hidans comment.

"Heh.. didn't even know Tobi was like that.." he sighed. The Jashin worshipper took a big gulp on his beer and slammed it on the table. He brushed his hair back trying to keep it in place.

"Just wait until Itachi knows." He said. Kisame breathed, "Poor guy will feel distressed.. I recommend we dont tell. We should let Tobi tell him his self." He said thinking of Itachis reactions. Hidan smirked.

"Heh.." he said.

"_**Hmph..Tobi must be a slut.."**_Zetsu murmured while still watching the game.

"_Dont call Tobi that..**Well he is.." **_Zetsu argued with him self.

"And don't forget Deidara! That fucker was lucky to pull that move on me, or else I would've had his head. But shiit.. he was a good fuck." Hidan rolled his eyes up with a huge smile at the thought of fucking Deidara in his tight ass.

"No ones wants to hear that.." Sasori stated as he rested his hand on the table looking at his cards. Hidan glared at Sasori and pointed towards him. "How can you say that! That girly boy fucked you too!" Sasori didn't look back at Hidan. Hidan knew he didn't want to admit that he enjoyed it as well. He smirked and continued playing the game.

"Man that was the best sex ever though." Hidan wouldn't shut up about what had happen until and continued to brag until..

"Hidan no one cares" Kakuzu uttered while dealing the cards, starting a new game of poker.

"Heh! Your just jealous you can't no one like them. No one even likes your old ugly ass." Hidan sneered a look at Kakuzu. The masked men mumbled to himself. Hidan glared at Kakuzu. That uglyfuck. He got up and yelled,

"What did you just say? If you say your man enough, say it to my face you motherfu-"

"Shut up both of you! Itachi is coming.." The group watched as Itachi was walking in the room from a quick bath. They dared not speak of Tobi in front of him, know he was blood-related to Tobi. Hidan didn't care.

"Hey Itachi, take a seat!" Kisame smiled. Itachi didn't respond as he say in between Kisame and Kakuzu, ready to play the game.

The room was full of silence since Itachis appearance. He looked around as if he was looking for someone.

"Have you guys seen Tobi? I didn't see him all day" The group got quiet. Well almost everyone.

"Hehe that little fu-" Itachi glared at Hidan. Hidan quickly cleared his throat restating "I mean Tobi is in the guest room." Itachi raised an eye brow. He reached for a beverage. He knew Tobi and Deidara were in a relationship but it was puzzling for him to accept.

"I wonder why he was in there so long.." He said, emotionless. Hidan smirked. He was aware that Itachi didn't like how they talked about Tobi. Itachi quciky opened the drink before sipping.

Without a heart Hidan said, "He must be exhausted from both me and Sasori fucking his mouth and fucking him in his little ass" After that statement, Itachi spat out his drink.

"He did what!" He sneered. Kisame sighed. "Way to go Hidan. I told you to wait.." Kakuzu, Sasori and Kisame glared at Hidan. Hidan looked at them.

"Well he had to know sooner of later!"

Kisame rolled his eyes before commenting, "Ugh..idiot..Sorry about that Ita-"

Before he could continue his remark, Itachi slammed the chair, stomping to his room. No response from the raven haired man.

"Now look what you did!" Kakuzu yelled. Hidan raised his shoulders. "So?" Kakuzu walked towards Hidan getting ready to pick up a fight. Hidan smirked "I dare ya.." Kakuzu clutched his fist. How dare this little punk. "Enough fighting Imma go check on Itachi" Kisame shouted getting up and walking away. They looked at him exiting out the front room.

* * *

><p><em>Itachi and Kisames room..<em>

* * *

><p>Itachi laid on his bed thinking. Why would Tobi do something like that? Was Hidan lying? Maybe he was but they all seemed suspicious. Why Tobi? Itachi felt bad..<p>

"Hey.." Itachi looked at the door seeing it was Kisame. Itachi looked back in the ceiling, no response. Kisame felt bad and walked towards his bed.

"Look Hidan was being a douche. We didn't want to tell you" He stated. Still no response.

"We were surprised Tobi was like that too Itachi." Itachi looked at Kisame.

"He's only 16 years old Kisame.." he commented. Kisame looked down.

"Well ughh I don't know what to say." Itachi, this time didn't comment.

"Well if you wont let me talk to you, you should talk to Tobi your self." Itachi nodded.

"Just leave me be so I can think this over." Kisame looked at Itachi before agreeing.

"Well okay just feel better soon." He exited out the room going back to the game.

Itachi thought of it. Tobi, his cousin, performing oral sex. He definitely had to talk with Tobi about that. He wasn't mad but he was just surprised. He had to ask why and when did it start. Maybe he isn't a virgin..

Itachi got up and put on some sleeping clothes. He rested on his bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The next Day..<em>

* * *

><p>The mornings were quiet. Itachi slowly slowly opened, realizing it was 5:34 A.M. He stretched before getting up. Usually the Akatsuki doesn't get up until around 8. He walked out the room going to the kitchen to make himself some tea.<p>

"_Tobi..."_

He couldn't get that out his head. He groaned at the thought. He then put the tea to a boil.

"_What was he like? How did he performed?" _Itachi couldn't get that out his head. Tobi wasn't a virgin on top of that..

Then Itachi heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. He looked to see it was Kakuzu. He usually gets up early to to start his day.

"Good morning" Kakuzu said. Itachi nodded his head and pulled out some bread. While putting it in the toaster, Kakuzu said, "Hey.. sorry about last night. Hidan has a big mouth.." Itachi sighed.. "Its fine.. I had to know one way of another.." Kakuzu looked at the raven haired man.

"Well okay then.. mind if I get some tea as well?" itachi nodded "Sure." as he took out two cups. He poured the tea in each one and buttered his toast. He handed the cup to Kakuzu.

"Thanks."

Both men walked towards the dining room. And sat down, saying nothing. Itachi had his head up in the roof. Kakuzu couldn't help but look at him. Poor Itachi..

"Hey do you think their up?" Itachi asked. Kakuzu looked at him confused then realized who he was talking about.

"They might because I heard commotion while walking pass the guest room." Itachi then remarked "Okay.." He finished his tea and toast before wondering off.

"I'm going to have a word with Tobi and Deidara." Kakuzu looked at Itachi. "I hope you know what your doing.." he stated. Itachi nodded. He walked off to the guest room leaving Kakuzu alone. He was nervous but he had to prevent that feeling.

There he stood in front of the door. Itachi gulped. He knocked. "Its already open!" Deidara yawned. Itachi slowly opened the door, seeing both Tobi and Deidara laying on the bed, watching T.V in the room. The young men turned and seen Itachi standing near the door.

"Itachi!" Tobi smiled and ran towards him, hugging Itachi. Itachi smiled before letting go. Deidara looked at them and smirked.

"Soo what do you want?" he taunted.

"Well I just heard about you, Tobi, Hidan and Sasori.. and I want to know if its really true." Itachi said in a low tone. Deidaras eyes widen up. He got off the bed and sat on the edge.

"Yea.. its true" He smiled. Itachi nearly died at the answer. He couldn't believe Tobi would..

"Tobi..." Tobi looked at Itachi with wonders in his eyes. "Yes Itachi-sama?" Itachi looked at him straight in the eyes making Tobi confused. _Soo young and guiltless.._ How could.. he do that..

Deidara watched the scene. Itachi, without emotion, turned around and walked towards the exit.

"I just wanted to know for sure if it was true" He said whle exiting out. Tobi looked at Itachis back as he walked away..

Deidara quickly got to the exit door. "Where do you think your going?" Itachi looked at him confused.

"Im leaving.." he said coldly. Deidara smirked "Oooh noo.. not until... we have a little fun.." he purred. Itachi knew what they were talking about.

"Sorry.. but no.. now move" he grunted. Deidara moved towards Itachi, causing the ravenhaired man to step back a little.

"Tobi grab Itachi!" Deidara yelled. Tobi listened and grabbed Itachi by the back. Itachi struggled more as both Deidara and Tobi were tackling him. _How could Tobi listen?_

"Hehe we got him." Deidara said moving struggling Itachi to the bed. He grabbed his moving arms.

"Tobi! Get the handcuffs and handcuff Itachis arms. We're gonna have our fun with him..un..." He said taunting even more. Tobi listened and quickly ran to the drawer, where him and Deidara had their special 'toys'. He ran back to Itachi, who was beginning to give up on the struggle, and handcuff his arms to the bed including his legs. Deidara was on top of Itachi, who glared at him.

"How could Tobi listen to someone like you!" He growled. Deidara laughed.

"Well you see Tobi had his own free will to do whatever.. I guess hes excited.. especially when hes going to fuck his cousin.." Itachis eyes widen. No..

"Well lets get started." He said as he kissed Itachis soft lips. Itachi grunted trying to pull back but Deidara kept his head straight to his. Itachi still refused to open his mouth. Deidara glared and pulled away.. Tobi stood there watching with gleam in his eyes.

"Come here Tobi.." Tobi walked towards Deidara. Itachi watched as Dedara whispered something in his ear. Tobi smiled "Yes Senpai!" He walked in front of the bed , where Itachis cuffed legs were at. He slowly crowled in between his legs. Itachi didn't see what he was doing because Deidara was blocking the view. Then he felt someone tugging off his pants. It was Tobi!

Tobi slowly took of Itachis boxers, revealing his soft member. He smiled "Nii-san has a nice size" Itachi gasped as he felt Tobi rubbing him. This was Diedaras chance. He quickly slammed his mouth into Itachis and forcing tongues to fight. Itachi couldn't speak as Deidara tongue kissed him. Itachi closed his eyes, wishing this wasnt real.. but it was.. Out of shame, he was quite enjoying it.

"Mmmmm" Dedara moaned as he licked Itachis lower lip. Itachi couldn't help but moan his self. Deidara was kissing and Tobi was rubbing his member. Itachi couldn't believe these two young men were.. soo talented. Dedara got up swallowing the saliva Itachi gave him.

"Hehe sooo your enjoying.. good..." He got up from Itachi, giving Itachi a chance to see Tobi. Tobi was stroking his member with two hands, eyes glooming at the moment. He watched as Deidara joined in with Tobi.

"Well lets do this Tobi" Tobi nodded as both partners licked Itachis shaft. Itachi moaned out loud. His eyes ever getting dimmed as each one licked his shaft and balls. This was wrong at the same time yet good. Tobi was hs cousin.. and he was doing this to Tobi.

"Aaaaah.." Itachi groaned.. He wanted this to continue until..

"Hey Itachi, I heard some noices going on in here and i was-" All men looked at the person who was by the door. It was Kakuzu, with his eyes full of shock.

* * *

><p>Well Kakuzu just barged on in seeing the men having oral. Lets find out what happens next time. And Sorry the lemon wasnt long enough but it will continue the next chapter! I promise<p>

:D just R&R


	4. Tobi Loves His Toys

Good Boys turned naughty

Summary: Tobi and Deidara are both acting naughty and dirty and when it comes to the rest of the members, they have a little something for them.

Warning: Incest! Yaoi M/M LEMON foreplay etc.

Chapter Four: Tobi loves his toys

Rated: M

Yaoi (Don't like don't look)

Enjoy!

Kakuzu maybe a little OCC here.. yes..

* * *

><p>Kakuzu dropped the tea he was holding, with total shock inside his hidden mask. Itachi, Dedara and Tobi looked back at him. "Kakuzu.." Itachi quietly uttered. Kakuzu couldn't believe his eyes. So Hidan was telling the truth. Damn now he owed him. His eyes still at the view, he couldn't take his eyes off. Itachi was chained up while Deidara and Tobi were down there, licking him.<p>

"M-maybe I should go.." he stuttered while stepping back terrified.

"No!" Deidara yelled making Kakuzu stop in his own tracks.

"Wh-wha...-"

"Why don't you join us.. I promise we'll be gentle" he seduced while getting off the bed. The artist/bomber walked towards the masked man. Kakuzu just looked until he was right in front of the huge man. Damn it sounded really tempting.

Deidara looked up and down at the man standing in front of him.

"Hmmm... you look like a man with a size of a huge cock." he purred. Kakuzus eyes widen.

"Why don't you just come on in?" He grabbed Kakuzus arm dragging him in. Kakuzu couldn't believe he was letting them do this to him. He felt anger inside him.. then again.. free sex isn't a bad thing. Of course he isn't a virgin but it's been how long? Approximately 40-50 years.

Soon Deidara quickly locked the door. "Soo how would you like play along with Itachi?" Kakuzu looked at Itachi, whos face was flushed and had a erection from Tobi, who still continued to lick his erection.

"Well..." Kakuzu was to speechless to talk because what was occuring.

"Come on it will be fun!" Tobi happliy said while licking. Deidara smiled, "Yea, plus we've planned to use our toys.."

"Toys..?" Kakuzu was confused. Diedara sighed "Tobi get the toys.." Tobi automatically got up and walked to the other room to get them. Deidara smiled up at Kakuzu. Kakuzu kept to himself mostly even when he was offered sex.

"Take that damn mask off.. how else are you gonna have fun?" Kakuzu looked at Deidara.

"Y-yea.." He slowly slipped off his mask, revealing his stitched scars across his lips. Deidara never seen him without the mask.

"Damn.. your even more sexy without the mask.." Deidara muttered.

Kakuzu looked down thinking about what was about to happen. Tobi soon came back with the 'toys'. Well not kids toys. There was a wide ring, a vibrator and even two dildos. Kakuzu never used sex toys in his life. So this may be an experience.

"Aww now let us get the games started.." Deidara said grabbing the vibrator and dildos.

"Yea..know I forgot something" Deidara said stopping and turning around at Kakuzu. Kakuzu looked at him bewildered. Deidara walked close to the taller man and cuffed his hand on Kakuzus groan.

Kakuzu grunted in response. "Ooh so you are hard.. nice.. it feels big too." Deidara said before turning and walkng towards Itachi with the toys. He sat them on the table.

"Sorry we forgot about you Itachi.." Itachis face dim, looked at Deidara and Kakuzu..

"Kaku..zu.." Deidara raise an eyebrow.

"Hmm soo you want Kakuzu? Well Kakuzu he is calling your name.. why don't you get to know him better?" Deidara snickered.

Kakuzu walked towards Itachi and kneeled. Itachis face was young and blushing. He found it cute. Itachi smiled at him.

"How about we start by kissing.." Itachi said softly. Kakuzu looked at him a little longer. He was dyng of his erection. He wanted something like this.

"Heh.." Diedara said before going back to his erection along with Tobi.

"Come on.." moaned Itachi.. "Lets get this done with.."

Kakuzu muttered.. "Yes.." before pressing his lips on Itachis soft lips.

"Mmmm.." Itachi moaned. Kakuzu put his hand on Itachis cheek. Their tongues were fighting. Kakuzu was aggressive. His other hand rested on Itachs shirt, ruffling his shirt up. Itachi let him take his shirt off, showing his boney chest and stomach.

"Kakuzu..." groaned Itachi. While that happened, it had caught Deidaras attention. He removed his mouth from Itachis groin and walked towards the two locklipping. He looked at Itachis chest and smiled. He climbed on Itachis body and start licking, kissing his neck and thorax. Itachi groaned more at the sudden movement while kissing Kakuzu. This was a dream for him.

Soon ravan hair ninja and Kakuzu slowly parted from each other. Itachis face looked so pure and young. Kakuzu couldn't help himself but pinch on Itachis nipples. Itachi ached and pleasure at the touch. Kakuzu felt his sexual arousal again. He had to let it free.

He quickly opened his fly and boxers opening showing his erection. It caught Deidaras attention.

"Woah!" He said. Tobi looked at well. Kakuzu was a big men for a good reason. Itachi looked at his hard-on. He liked how it looked. Kakuzu looked at the men, whos face were widen up.

"Wow Kuzu-kun has a large cock.." Tobi purred. Kakuzu looked down, slightly blushing. His nickname for Tobi didn't annoy him, due to how turned on he is. He walked towards Itachi, his erection close to Itachis face. Itachi liked how the view was.

"Come on Itachi.. suck his dick" Deidara said before licking on the young mans chest. Itachi looked at the tip of Kakuzus hard-on. He licked it causing Kakuzu to grunt. Itachi closed his eyes before putting it in his mouth, His mouth could fit it. Kakuzu put his hand on Itachis hair thrusting inside Itachis mouth. Itachi moaned at this action.

Tobi continued licking and sucking the Uchihas cock. He felt turned on watching his older cousin sucking on Kakuzu. He licked the cum from Itachis shaft and walked towards the action.

"Can Tobi try Kuzu-kun?" Kakuzu looked at Tobi and nodded. Tobi cheered and got on his knees in front of Kakuzu. Kakuzu moved his mouth out of Itachis mouth and towards Tobi. Tobi smiled at the view before sucking. He was trying to put as much in his mouth, causing Kakuzu to groan out loud. He was strokng the rest where he couldn't get at with that cute mouth of his.

"_Damn.. Hidan was right" _Kakuzu rested his head on Tobi hair. Itachi whimpered wanted Kakuzu to put his cock in his mouth He was close enough to lick it though. So he licked the shaft along with Tobi. Tobi was moaning. Kakuzu thought this was heaven. Both Uchihas licking and sucking on his shaft. What an amazing thing. The last person who performed this on him was sucky but these two were experts.

"_No wonder why they call the Uchihas talented people"_

This continued on for a little bit until Kakuzu soon shot out cum on the Uchihas faces. He watched as they licked his sperm. "Tobi never had sucked a huge cock lke Kuzu-kuns" Tobi whirred. Deidara was watching the show jacking him self while on Itachis stomach.

"Sooo lets use these toys why not?" Deidara said. Tobi nodded and grabbed the vibrator and put it in front of Itachis flushing face. He looked up at Tobi, who looked excited. He had disregarded about what he was about to talk to him about.

"You have to coat the vibrator so I it won't hurt as much" Deidara grunted while rubbing on Itachis chest. Itachi did. Tobi thrusted the vibrator in his mouth a few times. Kakuzu was watching the view. Soon while that happened, Deidara turned off the TV, thinking it would distract them.

Tobi slowly took the vibrator out of Itachis mouth and walked to his asshole area. He turned the vibrator on and slowly thrust it inside.

"Ahhh!" Itachi moaned at the sudden force.

Tobi smiled and continued going in and out of Itachi. Deidara smiled and climbed off of Itachi. He grabbed the dildo and put it in Itachis mouth. Itachi gladly sucked. Kakuzu was getting another hard on as he watched the poor Uchiha getting the pleasure of his life.

Deidara looked at Kakuzu, "Oh we haven't forgot about you big guy.. you can fuck Itachi if you want to.." Deidara smiled as Kakuzu nodded. He walked towards the younger Uchiha boy thrusting the vibrator into the older Uchiha.. wow.

"Mmm Tobi I think Itachis had enough, let Kakuzu finish.." Tobi nodded and took out the now slimy vibrator.

He then put it in his dirty mouth, sucking on the still on vibrator. Kakuzu found it hot. He soon got in position, right in front of Itachis anus. He rested his hands on the Uchihas thighs.

Itachi didn't really know what was happening as he sucked the dildo. Deidara soon took out the dildo and replaces it with his mouth. Itachi took it. Tobi got on Itachis body getting into the action by kissing his neck.

Shortly Itachi felt something big enter inside him "Ahhh Kakuzu!" He moaned. Kakuzu grunted in response and continued to push in the tight opening. Itachi couldn't breathe at the movement of both Deidara and Tobi kissing all over his body as Kakuzu fucked him senseless.

"Ahh..Ahhh..." Itachi moaned.

"Kuzu.." He couldn't help but cum himself on Kakuzus stomach. Kakuzu didn't like it but continued his business.

Then Itachi heard Kakuzu groan and felt liquid going inside him. He hissed at this. The pleasure soon ended. He felt happy now. He was glad Tobi was like this because damn.. he was good.

"Sorry we didn't let you fuck us Kakuzu.. but we were kinda tired from yesterday.. maybe another time you could come inside and fuck us.." Deidara purred. Kakuzu knew this sounded tempting, they were like whores of Akatsuki as Zetsu stated about Tobi. Itachi felt good.

"Sorry we were abrasive Itachi, you were just amusing to play with..un" Itachi nodded slowly, emotionless in his face.

Kakuzu clothed himself back on his mask and cloak. Tobi and Deidara cleaned up and put the cuffs and toys back in the drawer. Itachi dressed himself up as well, knowing he was in for a long shower. Kakuzu knew he had to wash his clothes up as well. Both young partners rested on the bed seeing both Itachi and Kakuzu walking out. Itachi walked crippled from earlier.

"Bye bye Kuzu-kun and Niisan!" Tobi waved at them. Diedara rolled his eyes and turned on the T.V. Itachi smiled, winked and waved his hand before closing the door. Tobi blushed before putting his mask back on covering his young face cuddling with lonely Deidara.

* * *

><p>Welll.. yes this was hard to work on. Especially on Kakuzu because I was trying to keep his character. Well I hope you guys enjoy! Next it will be uhhhhh... cant say :D well R&amp;R<p>

and yes this chappy may have sucked.. oh well :D


	5. Tobi is loved!

Good Boys turned naughty

Summary: Tobi and Deidara are both acting naughty and dirty and when it comes to the rest of the members, they have a little something for them.

Warning: Yaoi M/M LEMON Oral, Soft Lemon Soo Many Fellatios and sex!

Chapter Five: Tobi is a Badboy D:

Rated: M

Yaoi (Don't like don't look)

Sorry it took too long I was busy and all :O

Enjoy

This isn't hardcore as the other chappys but it still has a good lemon! AGAIN EVERY CHAPTER WILL HAVE LEMON. Well idk yet hehe XD

P.S No Group Sex Sorry! D:

* * *

><p>It was 11:00P.M. It was time for Tobi to train. He happily ran to his original room with his Sensei Zetsu. He cleansed his self from earlier. He couldn't stop thinking of Itachi. He really did love his nii nii. He slowly opened the door seeing already prepared Zetsu.<p>

"_Goodmorning Tobi.. **Your late as usual." **_Tobi happily hugged Zetsu. The man with split personality rolled his eyes and pulled Tobi away.

"Senpai! Can we continue from last time? Tobi wants to to prove he will be a true Akatsuki member!" Tobi cheerly said. Zetsu nodded.

"_Sure..**Just Don't Fuck up again." **_Zetsu walked out the room having Tobi follow him to the training grounds. He heard the rumors or the young boy but he doesn't seem like the type of person to do that. Tobi was a really attractive boy, Anyone would want him. Even him..

"Oooh Zetsu-Senpai! Before we go training can Tobi eat?" Tobi asked happily. Zetsu sighed.

"_Yea but not a lot..**Or you'll be sick and I wouldn't want to take care of that" **_Tobi cheered and ran to the kitchen. Zetsu kept looking at the Uchiha boy.

"_**Lets fuck him.**__ No! Tobi is way too young. __**He fucked Hidan and Sasori**__. But he doesn't think of us like that. __**Hes a fucking whore who would do anything to have a dick in his mouth**__. Don't say such rude things. __**It's true.**__ Ugh.."_

Shiro didn't want to admit it, but Kuro was right. Tobi did do the both of them and he did hear rumors on his own cousin and Kakuzu lately. He was like a prostitute.

"Tobi got some crackers for Tobi and Senpai!" Tobi gave a few to Zetsus cold hand. Zetsu smiled. Tobi was sweet like a little boy. Both ate and wiped the crumbs off their shirts.

"Tobi is ready Senpai!" Tobi smiled. Zetsu nodded and walked off. Tobi walked next to him and looked at his Senpai.

"Ooh Senpai you have some crumbs on your face!" Tobi quickly licked Zetsus cheek, wiping the crumbs off. That made Zetsu feel tense. Tobi does show affection towards him out of teacher-student love but after hearing about Tobi, he felt different. He had a lot to think about as. He sighed to himself as the both of them excited out of the lair.

* * *

><p><em>In The Guest Room..<em>

* * *

><p>Deidara sighed happily. He got up to his feet from in between Kisames legs wiping his face off. Kisames eyes were dense. Deidara really wasn't a sucker but he enjoys it.<p>

"I hate cum.. its too thick.." The Bomber complained. Kisame stretched his body from the relaxation he had and got up. He zipped his pants back on making his blue member disappear.

"So is Tobi good?" Deidara smiled.

"Hes not good, hes a professional. The little fucker may act childish but he has some talents with that mouth and hands. He knows what to do with it, how to handle it and how to pleasure it." Kisame chuckled at the statement.

"Heh.. can't believe that boy even fucked Itachi. It sounded as if Itachi enjoyed all of it" Deidara smiled.

"He did trust me. But I wanted Kakuzu to fuck me.. to bad I was exhausted." Kisame smirked at the long haired ninja.

"How 'bout I take care of that?" Deidara grimaced.

"Sure" He purred.

Kisame happily grabbed the long haired ninja into a deep french kiss. Deidara was good at that. He knew how to do it well, next to Tobi. Kisame wanted Tobi as well but Deidara is good enough. They continued this all the way to the bed.

"Where is Tobi anyway?" Kisame asked as he pulled away.

"... He's training with Zetsu." Deidara breathed heavily.

"Oh..So what do you suggest we do first?" Kisame asked ginning.

"Hmm maybe I can work my skills up on blowjobs?" Deidara smirked having his hand rubbing on the shark mans member through his pants. Kisame simpered at this.

"Wanna another round 'eh?" Deidara nodded while trying to unzip it. Kisame help him with and pulled out his blue member, which was half hardened.

"Lets make this show good" Deidara quickly grabbed his phone and handed it to Kisame.

"Just record me okay?" Kisame nodded. He pressed the record button and Deidara got to work.

* * *

><p><em>Outside in Training grounds<em>

* * *

><p>Tobi fell at the sudden attack. He quickly got up pulling out his kunais trying to hit the Venus Flytrap ninja. He easily dodged. Zetsu quickly ran a sneak attack on Tobi and Tobi schemed at the movement. Both stopped and took a minute break.<p>

"_Good Tobi good..**Don't waste all of your kunais because you may need them at other times."**_ Tobi nodded. He isn't the smartest but he listens and proceeds.

"_Now lets teach you about your kekkei genkai.."_

"Tobi knows. Niisan taught him everything about it!" Tobi smiled while breathing.

Zetsu chuckled. _"Well lets test them out okay? After this, training will be over for today" _Tobi cheered and revealed his sharingan.

With that ready, both got ready to attack..

* * *

><p><em>Kakuzu and Hidans Room..<em>

* * *

><p>"What did I tell you! He is good at giving blowjobs man!" Hidan smiled at his down to the ground partner whos bed is next to him.<p>

"Hm.." Kakuzu sighed while reading his book. Hidan was laying on his bed.

"Soo what else did you guys do?" Hidan asked.

"None of your concern." Hidan sighed at his partners ignorance.

"Ugh Kakuzu dont do this shit again. Just tell me! What can I fucking do for you to tell me?"

"Shut up and not ask me." Kakuzu answered.

"Ugh I swear your fucking arrogant!" He yelled and turn to watch T.V. The room became dead silence.

"Or you can give me a Blow Job." Hidan paused at the comment. He looked at Kakuzu, who still continued to read. He looked down at Kakuzus crotch, which looked as if he were hard. He grinned.

"Okay then you tell me." He snickered while walking over to Kakuzu. The tall man put away his book seeing Hidan climbing on his bed.

"Well lets do this shit." Hidan smirked while unzipping Kakuzus fly.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Room..<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Tomorrow Tobi, we will continue on to your sharingan then We will have a talk with Pein of you becoming an akatsuki member..<strong>Just be on time this time." <strong>_Zetsu stated while walking. Tobi nodded.

He was close to becoming an Akatsuki member. So close.. He planned to go to his room and rest for a while before he went to Deidara, his lover. Tobi really liked Deidara.

Soon they arrived at the door. Zetsu and Tobi both entered.

"Tobis going to take a shower Senpai!" Tobi said while taking off his shirt in the room. His body was perfect. He may have scars on his chest but that made it more better. Tobi put the shirt in his dirty clothes, grabbed the towel and walked to the bathroom, closing the door, leaving Zetsu alone.

"_**Ughh I want to fuck him so bad..**No.. Tobi wouldn't expect that from us..**He didn't expect it from Itachi either, now lets go to the shower and fuck him there..**You are hopeless..**You want to fuck him too."** _Zetsu argued.

Shiro did. He wanted Tobi ever since the day they found him. Kuro did give Tobi hints but Tobi doesn't pay much attention. He was a good boy.

"_**Admit it...**Fine.. I do..**Lets go and fuck him..**.yea.." _Zetsu got from the bed and walked towards the bathroom, hearing the show go on. He marveled what Tobi would taste like. How he would feel felt himself growing hard at the thought. He pulled his hand to the knob slowly opening the door.

He heard Tobi humming to himself as usual. He was going to do it..

* * *

><p><em>In the Guest Room..<em>

* * *

><p>"Ah! Ah!" Deidara moaned as Kisame went inside him faster thrusting hard. He still had the phone recording the action they did.<p>

"Fuck me harder you bastard.. ah!" Deidara whimpered. Kisame obeyed as his aching member pumped inside Deidaras sensitive spot.

"FUCK!" Deidara screamed.

* * *

><p><em>In Peins Office..<em>

"Did you hear that?" Konan asked as her head got from in between Peins legs.

"Yea I heard it.. now less talky and more sucky.." He groaned while pulling Konan back to her 'job'.

_Zetsu and Tobis Room.._

* * *

><p>Zetsu kept staring at the curtains where Tobi stood at the other side. Tobi was humming not hearing Zetsu out side.. yet.<p>

Damn Zetsu wanted to go inside but.. Tobi..

_**'Come on.. lets go inside..'**_

_'I..I can't..'_

_**'You and your feelings..'**_

_'Look lets just go back to the room and'-_

"Senpai!" Tobi said shockingly.

Zetsu cleared his thoughts and saw Tobi, who was covering himself. Tobi was soaking wet. Oh god he was hot. So young and hot.

"_To-Tobi we are sorry... we just..came in t-to..**To Fuck you! Jeese we don't all all day." **_Tobi looked at the stern face of Zetsu. They wanted to.. with him? He never thought of Zetsu like that but.. it was really seductive..

"Uh.. T-Tobi doesn't know.. Senpai.." Tobi said alarmingly.

"_Yea your right, this was a bad idea sorry Tobi..**Little Bastard.."**_ Tobi looked at Zetsu as he excited out.

"Wait Senpai!" He said walking to Zetsu. Zetsu froze and looked at Tobi who was smiling.

"Tobi like Zetsu-Senpai a lot. He will do anything with Zetsu-Sama.." Zetsu smiled.

"You sure?" Tobi nodded. Zetsus smile got wider.

As the taller man was about to kiss Tobi, he stopped Zetsu. "Tobi wants to take it to our room." Tobi purred.

Zetsu listen and picked up the small man. Tobi felt special. He rested the Uchiha ninja on the bed and they started kissing. Tobi felt Zetsus tongue entering his mouth. But Tobi wasn't feeling lust. He was feeling.. love. This wasn't right but he couldn't help but want more from his Sensei.

Zetsus mouth traveled to Tobis neck, licking his Adams-apple. Tobi moaned at the feeling. He was naked already. His member was getting hard as Zetsu licked his soaking wet chest. Oh how he waited for this day. Zetsu, too, felt his member getting hard enough.

He took off his cloak and continued kissing Tobis soft lips. They pulled away slowly. Tobis eyes ever dimmed.

"Senpai..." Tobi moaned. He then starting kissing Zetsus neck, licking everywhere he could. Zetsu pulled Tobis head for him to get a better view.

"_**Little teasing bastard.."**_ Zetsu groaned. Tobi continued licking all the way to Zetsus inner thighs. He looked to see Zetsus member was aching for release. He smiled and unzipped his fly. Zetsu looked down at the sight.

His member popped up to Tobis face. Tobi happily looked at it. It is as big as Kakuzus. He lusted for this. But something inside him felt uncomfortable. He ignored and pulled the member inside his mouth.

He slowly went in and out of Zetsus member.

"_**Fuck...**Tobi.."_ Both sides moaned as Tobi went in deeper to put more in his mouth. He was trying to be careful so he won't throw up because this member was long enough to enter his throat.

Tobi continued making slurping noises as he started sucking the shaft more and more.

Soon, after a good five mintues Zetsu released his seeds inside Tobis mouth. Tobi swallowed every last of it. Then out of no where, Zetsu tackled Tobi to his bed, bringing his knees to his shoulders as Deidara does. Tobi felt nervous seeing the long big member. He wanted this so badly.

Zetsu looked at Tobis member, which was hard. He grinned while Kuros hand got hold of it and rubbing it softly. Tobi moaned as the cold hands pumped faster. Shiros hand put two fingers in Tobis mouth, making the young boy suck the fingers. He pulled out and slid both fingers inside Tobi. Tobi nearly jumped.

Zetsu was going in deeper and deeper inside Tobi. Tobi moaned at each thrust. The greenhair ninja soon pulled away ready for his member to go inside Tobi.

"Wait Senpai!" Zetsu stopped and looked at Tobi.

"Let me ride my Senpai" He purred.

Zetsu smirked and nodded. He put Tobi down, freeing his hands and legs. Tobi smiled as Zetsu rested on Tobis bed. He climbed on top. His face never leaving Zetsus. His hand grabbed Zetsus member pushing it inside his arse. He nearly moaned as the member was deep inside him.

As much as it hurted, Tobi continued going up and down, hiw face full of whimpering and pleasure. Zetsu looked at the boy. He felt sorry for Tobi now.. Tobi was a Good Boy. He watched as Tobi went faster going up and down further into his member.

"Senpai! Ah! Tobi loves his Senpai so much! Ah!" Tobi moaned.

Zetsus face was flushing watching the view. He couldn't believe Tobi could be so gifted. Tobi was a really Good Boy..

"Ah! Ah!" Tobi uttered.

"_Tobi.. Im.. gonna..ughh..**Little fucker..**_" Zetsu came inside Tobis hole. Tobis face looked down, exhausted from the heat he had and how hot his ass felt due to Zetsus cum. He pulled off and rested his body on Zetsu. Zetsu wrapped his arms around Tobi.

"Tobi enjoys being with Senpai..aw..."Tobi softly smiled before falling into a great Senpai. Zetsu must have work Tobi up really well. He smiled at the thought and pulled the covers onto both of them, sleeping along with Tobi. This was good.

* * *

><p><em>In the Guest Room..<em>

* * *

><p>"You can ALWAYS come back." Deidara smiled watching Kisame exit out.<p>

He sighed happily and thought of the day. He truly enjoys Akatsuki, especially the men.

* * *

><p>Yupp People This maybe the last chappy because they did all men but I'm thinking about making more to bring the story more interesting.<p>

Annnd yea.. I sorta liked the ZetsuxTobi thing. It is sweet. Even though Tobi is officially a whore o.o but any way R&R please :D

Oooh btw the Pein and Konan thing was just random because i was trying to make the document 2,000 or more words :D


	6. Tobi doesn't want to feel lonely

Good Boys turned naughty

Summary: Tobi and Deidara are both acting naughty and dirty and when it comes to the rest of the members, they have a little something for them.

Warning: Yaoi M/M Forceful, Oral, Hardcore, More Incest!

Chapter Five: Tobi doesn't want to feel lonely :(

Rated: M

Yaoi (Don't like don't look)

Woah its been like weeks, months...years o.o haha Yea I was busy and all but here ya go..

Enjoy

(PS. This chappy is STILL HARD LEMOn/RAPE and yaoi)

(PSS. I haven't read my other chappies so it might be confusing i think.. but i have good memory.. i hope my lazyness over kills o.o)

* * *

><p>Tobi slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at the familiar ceiling. He was in his room. He began to get up then felt someone or something tugging at him. He looked down to know it was his Sensei. The night they had. Tobi liked it. He really adored his Senpai. He then bend down and kissed the Green hair ninja on the lips, causing Zetsu to squint his eyes open. He looked up and saw the beautiful young boy.<p>

"_Mmmm morning Tobi...**I'm surprised you get up this early.." **_Tobi looked at the looked which read 6:04 A.M.

"Well My Senpai Deidara was teaching Tobi to wake up this early. Tobis used to it." Zetsu mumbled in response. Deidara... He was really attractive but he changed Tobi.. a lot ever since when they went steady. He wanted Tobi for himself. And last night was joy to him.

"_Tobi loves his Senpai..." _He still remember those words. He loved Tobi. He didn't want Tobi to be a whore. Even Kuro would admit it. But he wanted Tobi to be happy.

Tobi slowly got up, revealing his naked form. He walked over to his closet, looking for a new outfit to start the day off. As he was dressing, Zetsu came over behind him and put his arms around Tobi. Tobi jumped at the sudden touch. It was dead silence as if a spy were around, watching carefully.

Then both Zetsus quiety whispered in Tobis ear, "I love you Tobi.. Don't ever forget that.." Zetsu silently kissed Tobis earlobe.

Tobi was shock at the words. He never heard no one hear that. Of all the men he was fucking and blowing, he never heard those words other than Itachi. But that was different. His Senpai really loved him. Deidara never said that to Tobi. He felt tears coming from his eyes. He began to put his hands on top of Zetsus.

"Senpai..." Tobi whispered.

Zetsu smiled at the moment both were sharing. He was finally able to tell Tobi. Sure he wanted to fuck Tobi but.. he wanted more than that.

"I really loved you Tobi, ever since I met you.. I always wanted you" Tobi couldn't believe he was saying this. He felt like crying. He never heard those words.. those beautiful words. He felt.. special.

He pulled Zetsu off of him, facing the ninja, and reached up to kiss his lips. Zetsu was shocked but accepted. He felt Tobis tongue, begging for entrance inside he mouth. He slowly proceeded. Tobi put his arms around Zetsus neck. Zetsu grabbed hold of Tobis back and pulled him closer, making the kiss deeper. Their tongues dancing like the air. It was passionate.

Soon they pulled away, releasing the difficulty of breathing. Tobi looked at Zetsu and smiled. Soon they pulled into another french kiss. Tobi moaned at the moment. It was amazing. When they pulled from each other again..

Tobi heard Zetsu whisper, "Please tell me you love me Tobi.. Please tell me.."

"Tobi loves his Senpai.." The young man whispered. Tobi swore he seen a tear dropping from Zetsus eye until Zetsu pulled Tobi into a tender kiss. He pulled back and rubbed Tobis cheek. Tobi blushed at the touch.

Then something came to him. He forgot that Deidara had been waiting for him! He quickly ran to his closet leaving Zetsu with a confusion on his face. He watched Tobi dressing up and putting on his mask.

"Tobi has to go Senpai or Deidara-Senpais gonna have a fit" He said quietly. As he was about to exit, Zetsu quickly grabbed his hang forcefully.

"_**Don't tell me your going back to that sick fuck huh?** You changed ever since you were with him Tobi.." _Zetsu angrily said. Tobi looked at his glaring face. How could he tell him what to do with his Deidara. It made Tobi a little frustrated.

"Tobi love his Dei-kun.. He made Tobis life happier.."

"_**By fucking every man you see? Sucking dick and giving hand jobs? **Were saying this because were concerned Tobi.."_

"Tobi doesnt care!" Tobi yelled causing Zetsu to look at the young man in shock. He never seen Tobi mad or even yelling like that. Tobi soon got quiet and turned around facing the door enterence.

"Tobi loves it. He thinks it feels good and nice. Deidara makes him happy.." Tobi murmured.

"_What about us Tobi? We always loved you.." _Tobi felt more frustrated.

"Maybe Tobi doesnt want no one to love.." He said walking out the room. Zetsu felt alone and depressed. He had that chance until Deidara. He had a lot to think about as he walked to the shower room.

* * *

><p>Outside The Room...<p>

* * *

><p>Tobi continued to wipe his tears away from the argument. He didn't mean for that to happen. He hoped Zetsu isn't mad at him. Or else he might now go training with him around 7 A.M. He stopped at the guest room, where Deidara was at. He slowly twisted the knob, trying not to let Deidara hear him. Tobi then heard the T.V stilll on as he walked in, closing the door behind him. He didn't see Deidara no where.<p>

He walked to the bedroom, noticing how dirty it was. It smelled of sex. But it smelled as if it had happened earlier.

"Ah! Oh God yes! Ah! Ah! Fuck!" It sounded like Deidara was in the bathroom with someone. Tobi wonder who it was as he walked towards the bathroom.

The mysterious man grunted. "Ugh..Your tight!"

_Kakuzu?_

"You like that don't you, you fucking whore?"

_Hidan?_

Deidara groaned.."Yes please harder master!"

_Sasori?_

"Ugnhh.. Yea whos your master?"

_Kisame?_

Tobi slowly opened the bathroom door, but not hearing the shower on.. Things were breaking as if Deidara was pulling on it. He walked in to see the man Deidara-Senpai was with. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was none of the members he thought of. It was Madara.. his _uncle_. Itachi told him about Madara and told he was related to the man. His appearance made Tobi feel scared around him.

Deidara slowly turned to see Tobi standing around the sink. He smiled.

"Look who's here Madara?" Madara looked over, seeing his nephew Tobi watching the two. He quickly pulled out of Deidara, hearing a slimy sound. Tobi didn't know what to say.

"Hey Tobi. Its been a while has it? Nice boyfriend you have here." Madara smirked as he walked out the bath tube, still clothed. He pulled his member inside his pants, zipping his fly. Deidara was naked with cuffs on his hands tied up to the shower pole.

"H-hi Uncle Madara.." Tobi hesitated. Madara walked to his nephew and pulled him into a hug. Tobi felt a little weird when Madara hugged him tight.

"Well I was around here, seeing how Akatsuki is working up.. I seen Itachi about two hours ago, he was on a mission with Kisame. Then I met this young fellow here and he offered me something I couldn't regret.. heh.." Madara pulled back. Deidara smiled.

"Your uncle is good Tobi.. ugh..." Deidara felt exhausted already.

Madara walked to the room and continued on the conversation, "Now Deidara told me a lot about you Tobi.. I'm a little surprised that you do that.." He came back to the bathroom with the key, walking to chained up Deidara. He unlocked it, setting Deidara free. Deidara took the cuffs off and walked the three.

"This place is too clothered. Lets continue this to the room." Madara nodded and both him and Deidara walked out. Tobi, as much as he didn't want to.. followed on behind.. expecting what is going to happen. He walked on behind the two in front of him.

Soon they walked to the bed, Tobi and Madara sitting down. Deidara ran to the drawer, putting some clothes on.

"Well I'm surprised you even did it to Itachi. Am I correct?" Tobi nodded.

"T-Tobi did.." Madara smirked.

"Hm well I want to see how good you are.." He put his hand on Tobis shoulder, tugging it a little sexually. Tobi felt a flush. His uncle wanted to do that with Tobi? But.. Tobi didn't want to..

"T-Tobi doesn't feel like it.." Tobi whispered. Madaras smile faded. He got up and turned from Tobi..

"Hmm you don't feel like it huh?" Tobi was watching Madara walking in a steady pace.

"Y-yes Tobi doesn't want to.." Tobi answered.

"Hmm.." Madara mumbled.

Then out of no where, Madara suddenly grabbed Tobi by the throat. Tobi was scared. He was off guard. He tried to move Madaras hand from his neck.

"Listen you whore! No one regrets for what I ask for! Got it?" Madara angrily yelled. Tobi whimpered in response. Doesn't his Senpai see him? He looked over not seeing Deidara anywhere. He was outside the room.

"Now your going to suck me off whether you like it or not.." He hissed pulling away from Tobis now now sore throat. He felt hand grabbing his shoulders, forcing him down to his knees. He was in front of Madara, in his crotch level. He felt like crying right now. This was his first time being forced. Usually he would like it aggressive but this was different.

"Unzip my fly with your mouth you whore.." Tobi did was he was told. He used his teeth to unzip the zipper as tears fell down his neck while other dry up on his face. He needed Deidara.. he needed.. Zetsu..

"Good, now keep that pretty mouth of yours open. He said while tugging his member out his boxers. Tobi looked at the member. It was almost as big as Kakuzus.. but a little bigger. Madara dragged it into Tobis mouth. He pushed Tobis face into the member, causing Tobi to take it out and throw up. Madara sighed.

"Deep Throat me and dont throw up this time." Tobi nodded and put half of the meber in his mouth. He started going up and down the Madaras meat. Madara groaned in pleasure.

"Fuck... you are good.." He mumbled. While forcing Tobis head to go in deeper, but this time, not to hard. Tobi began bobbing his head. He couldn't believe this. He should have stayed with Zetsu. He would've known what to do..

_'Please help me Senpai..' _Tobi whimpered to himself as he deep throated more.

* * *

><p><em>In Tobi and Zetsus Room.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Fuck Tobi, he can be the whore he chooses to be..<strong>No! Hes just confused. Hes merely a kid. He doesnt know Zuro..**He should have chose us..**No just give him some time..**What? So he can die of H.I.V Let him fuck anyone.." **_Thats something Shiro hoped nothing would happen. He dared not think of it.. Maybe Kuro was right. Maybe Tobi will just continue that.. The room was silent.

"_**Shit he might even be fucking the leader.." **_Maybe Tobis in the leaders room, doing sexual acts to him.. maybe thats why Pein kept him here long enough... "_ugh.. I guess your right..But I still wanna give him some time..**Thats you.. I just plan to fuck with someone else.. maybe Itachi..**Your unpredictable." _The ninja looked at the clock. Its around 7:00. Maybe Tobi wouldnt want to train today because of earlier. Oh well. Zetsu closed his eyes and daydreamed.

He couldn't help but think of Tobi. That night. Those words. Kuro wouldn't admit it but he still wanted Tobi as well. He still remember his perfect body. So young and beautiful. Those scars made him more attractive. He imagined Tobi climbing on top of the form he made. Tobi kissing his neck, giving Zetsu hickeys. Zetsu would've enjoyed that..

* * *

><p><em>In Guest Room..<em>

* * *

><p>"Please! Ah! It-AH! Hurts!" Tobi whimpered as Madara pushed himself harder, pounding Tobis anus. His hands on Tobis Hips guiding himself inside the entrance again and again. He was trying to look for that sweet spot then he knew he found it.<p>

"AH!" Tobi moaned. Madar smirked.

"Like that don't you whore? Yes.. Maybe you should be a prostitute for Akatsuki.. I might tell Pein but shit who cares.. unngh..Fuck..." Madara put one of his hands on Tobis bare back.

"I love fucking young boys like you.. Their nice and tender.." Tobi cried out loud, screaming at the pain and (As much as his didnt want to admit) pleasure.

"Aaahh..please...aaahh..." Tobi groaned.

"FUCK!" Madara grunted as his sperm entered the boys hole. Some squirted out of Tobi and landed on his back. Madara pulled out.. and rested a little on the bed where him and Tobi were.

"Well,*pant* I hope I see you again nephew..I *pant *have business to do.." Tobi mewled in response laying on the bed trying to relax from the pain and forcefulness. Madara walked on out opening the door. Tobi watched and seen Deidara talking with Madara. It seemed as if Madara paid him some yen. What?

"See ya come back any time!" Deidara said as Madara walked out the base. He ran to Tobi.

"Wow babe that was hot." Deidara smiled. Tobi looked at him confused.

"You saw Uncle raping To-tobi?" Tobi asked with confusion.

"Well yea.. he paid me for a reason.. He wanted a piece of you.. so I let him have it.." Deidara grinned while rubbing Tobis cheek.

"W-why didn't you help Tobi?" Tobi asked. Deidara sighed.

"Tobi.. it was for the money.. Plus I recorded everything.. I'm sure they will like it... un.. Mainly Tobi if you do sexual acts towards men , they will pay.. Its a good thing.."

"A-a good thing?"

"Yes Tobi, its good. Plus you like it dont you?" Deidara asked.

Tobi nodded. "But uncle forced Tobi.."

"I thought you like to take it by force.. I told him to force it because I thought you might've like that. Jeez Tobi whats with you.. your.. different.. un.."

"N-nothing.. Tobis just tired.." Tobi mumbled.

"Oh well gets some rest then.." Deidara softly said

"Okay.." Tobi got up and washed the come from his ass and back. Deidara offered him a t-shirt and pj pants. He put them on and walked back to bed. He heard Deidara walking out the door, turning off the light. Now Tobi was alone. He wanted Zetsu so badly.. but as Deidara said.. this sex for money thing is a good thing. He hope it won't hurt as much.. He drifted off to a good nap.

* * *

><p>Poor Tobi! D: hes confused. Zetsu admitted his feelings and now Deidaras selling his own boyfriend for money.. uh oh.. Tobi doesnt know whats ahead of him.. Its fun while it lasted..<p>

BTW this is a gift because I havent made a new chappy.. This ones crap because I am trying to plot the story now...

sooo r&R? I will try to upload more faster.. Im just lazy :P


	7. Struggling inside and out

Good Boys turned naughty

Summary: Tobi and Deidara are both acting naughty and dirty and when it comes to the rest of the members, they have a little something for them.

Warning: Yaoi M/M Slash..

Chapter Five: Tobi doesn't want to feel lonely :(

Rated: M

Yaoi (Don't like don't look)

Okay peeps heres another chappy :D

(PS. This chappy doesnt have sex D:)

* * *

><p><em>9:34 A.M..<em>

* * *

><p>It was quiet today. Everyone was still in their room, getting ready for the day. The sun wasn't shining where they were located at. Pein was in his office as usual with his wife Konan. Hidan and Kakuzu arguing as usual. Tobi fully asleep while Deidara rest next to him, caressing his cheek. Sasori designing his puppets trying to control them. Everyone had someone. Everyone other than Zetsu.<p>

Zetsu slowly walked out his room. He recently took a quiet nap. He dreamed of Tobi in his arms. He wanted to see those innocent eyes once more. He dreamed of how their life would be together. Those brushed lips. Those squeezable hands on his chest. Shiro still loved and missed Tobi. He didn't say much as both of them walked to the kitchen. Kuro knew Shiro was dismayed because of their student.

"_**Look forget about him..**I...can't, oh its soo hard.." _Shiro whined.

Kuro sighed. _**"He chose to live the life he is right now..**Hes just a little boy Kuro!**.. Ugh I hate hearing your whining.." **_Kuro grumbled as the both of them arrived at the room. It was empty.

"_**Those lazy fuckers must still be sleep.."**_ Kuro said trying to cheer Shiro up. Unfortunately Shiro ignored as they walked to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. Kuro got more irritated with Shiros attitude. As they drunk a few sips of the bottle, Kuro stated,

"_**Lets just ask leader for a mission to keep your mind off of Tobi.." **_Shiro couldn't believe what he was saying.. _"But..**No buts, we're going because I am tired of your attitude.. trust me this will help you..." **_Shiro narrowed his half of the mouth and thought of it. A week of a mission without having to see Tobi.. not so good.. but Tobi chose his life.. He didn't want the boy to be harmed. He hoped for the best of Tobi.

"_...Your right..We should.."_Shiro finally agreed with Kuro.

"_**Finally we agree to something.. Lets go to his office..**I hope we're doing the right thing..**We are.." **_They finished their last serving of the bottle of water and roamed off to the leaders office. Shiro still felt tense of leaving Tobi but Kuro cared little of him. They finally arrived at the door. Kuro slowly pulled his dark hand up and knocked the door a few times and waited for an answer.

"Come.." They both heard Pein. Zetsu opened the door seeing Pein doing papers as usual on his table with Konan on his side with no feelings on her look. He didn't look up who it was but knew it was him.

* * *

><p><em>Peins Office..<em>

* * *

><p>"What is it that you want Zetsu?" Pein asked quietly.<p>

Zetsu gulped and both said, "Leader, we would like a weeks worth Mission today and wondering if there is any spots open.." The room was silent after Zetsu spoke. Pein continued his work seemly like he didn't hear what Zetsu said..

Then, "Hmm..Okay.. Well I have a mission for you.. Kisame and Itachi are at the Cloud Village looking for a Jinjuriki.. This isn't going to be a lay off but maybe you and Tobi-" That name again.. "Can help by spying on the demon and spot where it is mostly at so they can be prepared. But be aware of any enemies near by. Its a weeks worth or even more, is that good for you?"

Zetsu took thought of what Pein stated for a little and nodded, "Yes leader it is.. but I want to go solo this time." Pein stopped his work and looked up at Zetsu.

"May I ask why?" Pein asked with less interest of the Green Haired Ninja.

"Tobi still still needs more practice on his spying so I don't want to be caught if he brakes our cover. I thought it would be wiser to do it my self.." Zetsu lied. He knew Tobi was ready and prepared but he didn't want Tobi to go. Pein nodded with agreement.

"Maybe your right, the kid needs a little more training.. Alright Zetsu, Just be ready by 10:00 P.M in the next hour and I will give you the errands you need for this mission." He said while getting back to work. "Yes leader" Zetsu walked back to the door until he heard loud noises from outside.

"Well your the fucker who chopped of my fucking arm!" The voice which was Hidans yelling.

"Dont blame me for your clumsiness! Next time stay out of my way !" The other voice known as Kakuzu replied back.

Pein sighed, "Ugh here we go again.." Konan sighed as well, knowing their coming back to complain. Zetsu knew what was coming. Suddenly the door burted open, seeing that Hidan was the one opening it.

"Leader tell that masked bitch to fix my arm! He fucking broke it!" Hidan complained while rising his arm, which was not attached to his body. Wow Kakuzu..

"Leader tell Hidan to stop being on my fucking side when I am doing something important!" Kakuzu replied. Hidan glared at Kakuzu as did Kakuzu did too. Zetsu didn't like this and quickly walked out the room.

"Well I was only trying to be nice!" Hidan said.

"What? You? Nice? Trying to to touch my money?" Kakuzu asked in sarcasm.

"I was trying to help dammit! But you didn't have to break my arm off you bitch!" Hidan yelled.

"Well its called Self-Defense Hidan. Or maybe you don't know what that is, due to your small as brain and a big as head!"

Pein grunted. As they argued he couldn't take it anymore.

"Who Are you calling a big he-"

"SILENCE!" Pein yelled causing Kakuzu and Hidan to both look at him. Pein breathed a little and sighed.

"Hidan just stay from Kakuzus side, Kakuzu just fix the damn arm.. Its that simple.." He said softly. Both thought of it.

"Now please exit out my office and next time knock?" He slowly went back to his work as Kakuzu and Hidan, still wondering, walked out closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p><em>The Hallway...<em>

* * *

><p>Hidan continued to glare at Kakuzu as both headed to the room. Didn't Kakuzu hear what Pein said. Fix his got damn arm. "Hey shithead are you going to fix my arm or what?" Hidan snarled as they finally arrived at the room. Kakuzu opened the door and lead Hidan in. Hidan was still confused what was with him and continued to stare at Kakuzu who seemed to be locking the door.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hidan and Kakuzu room..<em>

* * *

><p>"Uhh hello?" Hidan asked.<p>

Then Kakuzu went up to him, undoing his mask and pulled Hidan to a kiss. Hidan was shocked at the movement and pulled him off. "What was that for!" He said. Kakuzu was silent and looked at Hidan in the eyes. Hidan knew where this is going. Kakuzu pulled Hidan into another kiss and Hidan proceeded. He hated this fucker but damn he knew how to kiss.. and the size of his dick was amazing. They continued to tongue kiss until both pulled apart.

Hidan was breathing heavily as Kakuzu did the same. He was close to Hidans face, smiling without his mask. Hidan found him arousing to look at without it. Then Hidan felt annoyed because of Kakuzus ignorance of not fixing his arm.

"Okay I kissed you..NOW FIX MY FUCKING ARM!" Hidan said irritated. Kakuzu grabbed Hidans arms sharply making Hidan troubled to break free.

"Make me.." Kakuzu simpered. Hidan grunted in response and grinned.

"Oh I'll make you.." He said while tackling Kakuzu to the ground..

* * *

><p><em>The Guest Room..<em>

* * *

><p>"But Tobi still doesn't know if he wants to do this Senpai.." Tobi said as he twirled his hair around. Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes. Tobi kept having second thoughts of this.<p>

"Tobi its not bad to do this. Its really good and it will feel good. The men would love for you to perform on them. I promise its really good..Madara was just testing thats all."

"But.."

"Tobi please do this for me?" Deidara said while caressing Tobis cheek. Tobi flushed at the feeling. Maybe this isn't a bad idea..He loved His Senpai and wanted to please him every way.

"Okay Senpai..." Tobi finally agreed and it was settled. Diedara smiled and gave Tobi a quick kiss on the lips and pulled back looking at his lover.

" Wow you are soo sexy Tobi.. I'll bet a lot of men would agree to my offer.. Heres whats going to happen. You have to ask what they want and give them what they want. I already have a costumer who is dying to fuck you. I showed him pictured of you.."

"You showed him Tobis naked pictures?" Tobi asked.

"Yea Tobi, he really wants you.. But hes not coming around here, hes coming to a empty building not to long from here. We have to meet him around 12 P.M got it?

"Yes Senpai.." Tobi nodded. Deidara got off of the bed and went to pick up his phone.

"Well he sent us a picture of himself.. Hes kinda hot.." He commented while walking towards Tobi. Deidara opened the picture showing an older man who was around 40 posing a picture. He looked muscular and tall like Kakuzu.

"Whatcha think?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi likes him" Tobi said smiling.

"Good.. Now I brought you a good outfit for this business." Deidara stated while walking to the closet. From the closet he took out some shorts that was short like teenage girls and a show through shirt. Tobi gulped.

"T-Tobi has to put on that?" Deidara looked at Tobi and the outfit.

"What? It would loot hot on you babe. Plus When we leave the other won't see you walking around like this.. We have our cloaks but as soon as we get closer to the building were gonna have to take them off because that will break our cover..un..okay?"

Tobi hesitated but nodded in agreement. Around 12P.M he had that business to do. Maybe he could visit Zetsu around 11P.M before than and apologize about their argument.

"Soo now lets go and eat, Im always starving after sex..un.." Tobi giggled as both him and Deidara excited out the room..

* * *

><p>Uh-oh Tobi is unaware of Zetsu leaving.. Want to read what happenes next? R&amp;R! :D<p>

BTW sorry about the shortage of HidaKaku I'm not much of a fan of that couple because I want Kakuzu to myself :3 hehe but anyways hope you enjoyed this chappy :D

btw sorry of chapter sucks because I am trying to think as I go.


	8. Why?

Good Boys turned naughty

Summary: Tobi and Deidara are both acting naughty and dirty and when it comes to the rest of the members, they have a little something for them.

Warning: Slash M/M

Chapter Six: Why..?

Rated: M

Yaoi (Don't like don't look)

Yea its been a month because I was busy for school preparation and already started school :P well okay here goes nothing!

Sorry no lemon YET! :(

(PS. Sorry for all those titles in my last titles.. I was kinda lazy to not see that..)

"_Thoughts"_

_'Flashback'_

"Talking"

* * *

><p>Zetsu slowly begun to pack his bag. It was a quarter til 10 and he had to be ready for this. He knew for sure Tobi was going to be here lonely with no one to help him. Well.. he had Deidara, the asshole. He made Tobi into a whore. The little teenage boy, who obviously had his life washed-up, ended up the way he is. Hell, even Madara didn't want Tobi, although he was his uncle. But damn.. he still could hear those words.<p>

_'Tobi love his senpai..' Tobi moaned with a smile._

Tobi was so innocent. Zetsu wished Tobi accepted his feelings. He wished he told Tobi before he met Deidara. Why..? He felt a tear coming out of each side. Kuro tried to ignore it but Shiro couldn't help it. He slowly wiped his fase as he walked over put on his cloak before continuing to finish his packing trying to forget this.

"_Kunais, shoes, extra cloak, enough yen to last" _Zetsu slowly thought to himself while grabbing all he could. Suddenly he reached to something that wasn't his. It had a scent of.. Tobi. It was his cloak he took off while taking a shower that one night..that night when.. they.. Dammit! Now he was thinking of him more. But he can't help but fall in love with the young teenager.

Damn, how could he fall in love with Tobi? He wanted Tobi to come with him so dreadfully.. but.. but he chose to live the way he is. Hes just confused. Zetsu just hoped Tobi doesn't make the false choices. He hoped no one would try to weakened him. He loved his student so much. He couldn't regret it. Neither side couldn't. This was the right choice though. He finally got all his belongings up and took it with him, while turning off the light, exiting out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Guest Room..<em>

* * *

><p>"Senpai that tickles!" Tobi moaned Tobi as his laughter got louder. Deidara continued kissing Tobis neck as while the young member squirmed on the bed at his feeling. Deidara was on top of his lover and loved when he did this. He knew Tobi was easy to get at when it comes to pleasure. One gentle touch and <em>bam<em> Tobi turns powerless to wanting more.

"It's supposed to tickle Tobi.. but doesn't it feel niiice~?" Deidara purred at the last word as he begun to lick Tobis Adams apple watching Tobis mouth opening wide letting out a groan.

"Yesss..." Tobi hissed, eyes still closed loving how his Senpai did this. Soon after, Deidara stopped and kissed Tobi on the lips. Tobi proceeded until Deidara pulled back, leaving whiny Tobi. He opened his eyes looking to see Deidara walking towards the closet.

"We should get ready Tobi..." Tobi nodded. Maybe he should apologize to Zetsu now so it could get out his system.

"Can Tobi do something real quick?" Tobi asked. Deidara looked back at him and nodded.

"Just be quick with it okay? We have a lot to do tonight." Tobi cheered and ran to hug his Senpai while walking out the room. Deidara smirked and shook his head at Tobis childlike behavior.

_Peins Office.._

"Now Zetsu, are you sure you want to go Solo? I can always call for Kakuzu or Sasori with you on this one.." Pein asked raising his eyebrow waiting for the flytrap to respond. He noticed there was worry on Zetsu. Something must be up. Zetsu has never acted like this before especially when it came to missions or errands.

It took quiet a while for Zetsu to respond. Maybe he should bring Sasori with him to keep his mind off of Tobi. After all, Sasori is the right compaign to come for these missions. What about Kakuzu? He was great at spying as well. But.. he preferred to be alone to have some time for himself.

"...Yes leader.." He responded quietly. Pein nodded and walked to his desk picking up a scroll. The scroll had Zetsus responsibilities on it. He put it in his left pocket of the cloak.

"Zetsu don't mind me asking but is something concerning you? You don't seem like yourself.." Zetsu didn't look into his leaders eyes. It wasn't his business is what Zetsu wanted to respond. No one had to know of this only him.

"Nothing leader.. I just have a slight cold and a headache.." He responded while looking at Pein with a scowled face. And it was true he has a headache from stress over Tobi. But he never acted differently like this when it came to little things like that. Pein continued to stare then nodded.

"Okay just wondering.. hope you feel a little better Zetsu" Pein said with little emotion. Zetsu finally picked up his belongings. As much as he wanted to he couldn't tell his leader. Afterall they are close friends from long back. But Zetsu just had to handle this himself.

"Good luck Zetsu. Just remember to report Itachi and Kisame of your doing okay?" Zetsu nodded while walking off. Pein knew something else was bothering Zetsu. He just couldn't get to know..

* * *

><p><em>Hallway..<em>

* * *

><p>Zetsu slowly walked to the entrance ready for his mission.<p>

"_**Dammit.."**_ Kuro grunted out. Shiro knew there was little concern of Kuro. He knew Kuro was thinking of Tobi as much as he was. Kuro knew it as well. He missed Tobi. The childlike figure in his eyes. The little bastard may annoy him but he found it cute.

"_Listen I understand it's hard Kuro.. Lets just try to continue this together..**yea.."**_ Kuro wasn't all talkative like before. Usually he would complain or even state his opinion on certain situation. He must be really hurt. Shiro understood him. For years, Tobi and them were always together, either training or just sitting and talking. Those memories of joy.

"Senpai!" Zetsu froze but continued walking. He knew who it was yet continued not to pay attention to him.

"Wait Senpai! Tobi wants to talk to you!" Tobi shouted while running up to Zetsu. Zetsu couldn't help it. He stopped at his tracks and turned around seeing orange masked member in front of him.

"What..?" He grunted out. Tobi knew their was anger in his tone. He looked and noticed he had his bags packed.

"W-where is Senpai going..?" Tobi asked with concern. Zetsu didn't show emotion and answered "Out on a mission for a week or longer. You won't be seeing me for a while." Tobis eyes were filled with shock. Why was Zetsu leaving without him? Why did he not tell Tobi? Why? Why?

"B-but Senpai..n-never told Tobi.." Tobi stuttered while tears were coming out. He didn't want his Senpai to leave him. Zetsu sighed out of frustration. Doesn't Tobi get the picture?

"_**Little bastard.. you dont get it. We didn't tell you because we decided to go on our own."**_ Kuro uttered out loud while turning around getting ready to leave, leaving sobbing Tobi standing in the same spot. Now he knew why. He knew Zetsu-Senpai was still angry about earlier. Maybe Tobi did feel something between him and Zetsu. Maybe he needed time to think. He understood and proceeded for Zetsu to leave.

"Tobi understands.. Senpai.." Zetsu ignored while opening the door.

"Tobi just wanted to apologize and say he still loves his Senpai no matter what.." Tobi muttered.

That did it. He heard every word. Zetsu felt a slight tear coming out. He still love him? Why didn't he just say it early. Inside he wanted to run over and hug Tobi tight never leaving his side. But he fought his feelings and left out the door, never saying goodbye. Tobi felt like it was all his fault. He should have. He could have. He just did it too late. Tobi continued to sob. But brushed off the tears and slowly walked back to the guest room. He hoped Zetsu came back soon enough..

* * *

><p><em>11:50 P.M<em>

* * *

><p>"You ready Tobi?" Deidara asked. Tobi slowly walked out the bathroom with his outfit on. Deidaras eyes widen up. DAMN! Tobi was dead sexy. He was like an eye candy waiting to be popped. He was glad Tobi was with him.<p>

"Damn.. sexy.. un" Deidara winked at Tobi, making the teenager blush. Tobi walked to the bed and put on his cloak. He felt nervous meeting new people. After all he did do it with Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, hell all of the members except Pein. He even did it with his cousin and uncle. It was fine to him but he was still worried. What if this guy treated him like his uncle did?

"Tobis ready.." Deidara smiled and took Tobis hand as they exited out the room. He turned off the lights and locked the door. It was pitch black in the hallway since everyone was in their room busy. Good. Tobi felt more and more nervous about this as they exited out the hideout.

"Uhhh.. S-senpai..w-what is Tobi gonna do to the s-stranger?" Tobi sounded troubled concerning Deidara.

"Don't worry Tobi.. he doesn't plan to hurt you.. and he just wants to have a good anal." He replied while speed walking up the road. Tobi followed along by his side.

"Okay.. as long as he doesn't hurt Tobi.." Tobi felt a little sick in his stomach as he thought of Zetsu. He didn't want to admit it but, he wanted to run from here and follow his Senpai to kiss him. It didn't matter but just one kiss to prove he was sorry. But he had no idea where his Sensei was. Tobi felt tears dropping down his cheek as he thought more if it.

"Okay Tobi were almost there so we have to take off our cloaks because this guy doesn't know were in Akatsuki. Here let me take- why are you crying?" Deidara said while looking at the weeping boy.

"N-nothing Senpai.. Tobis just yawning.." Tobi replied. Deidara raised his eyebrow. Was it that he still weeped over that bastard Zetsu? Ugh this has gotten annoying.

"Listen Tobi give me your cloak." Tobi nodded as he took it off revealing his outfit. He felt a little embarrassed doing this. He watch as Deidara walked to a corner or the sidewalk placing the cloaks on the bench. He soon performed a jutsu causing the cloaks to 'disappear'. Deidara walked back to Tobi and continued walking to the abandoned building.

"Now he should be there by now Tobi. Remember to do whatever he ask okay?" Tobi nodded. He put his head on Deidaras shoulder, trying to receive comfort and Deidara gave it to him. He put his head on Tobis and placed his hand on Tobis side.

"Tobi loves his Senpai.."

"Yea.. were here" Deidara said ignoring Tobis comment. Tobi looked at the huge abandoned building. Deidara looked at Tobi smirking and opened the door. Tobi followed along. The door slowly shut making Tobi a little frightened. It sure did look uninhabited.

"So you made it" a mysterious voice grunted scaring Tobi even more. Deidara looked around not seeing the stranger anywhere.

"Yea.. where are you?" The stranger finally got out of his disguise and appeared in their face. Tobis eyes widen looking at the stranger. He looked really handsome and had that look of a bad guy. Tobi kinda liked it whiched slightylt turned him on. The stranger looked at young Tobi and smirked.

"Didn't mean to be rude.. The names Hitoshi from the Waterfall village. And you must be.. Tobi?" Tobi looked up and smiled behind his mask. He took it off revealing his face and smiled at the man.

"Tobi is Tobi" He cheerly said. The man chuckled at the young boys temper. He turned to look at Deidara.

"Heh.. you were right.. he is like a little kid. Sexy though" Hitoshi winked at Tobi, making Tobi giggle a little.

"Yup.. he doesnt even look like it but.. this is Tobi.." Deidara laughed a little. Hitoshi smiled at both men.

"Soo... Why don't we get this show on" He walked forward making the two young men follow the older man. Tobi felt a little nervous of being with a older guy guiding them. Hitoshi walked in a room with a sterdy bed. He felt like he wasn't ready for this yet.

"So Tobi.." Hitoshi turned to the two men.. Tobi looked at the mens smirk. It didn't look to friendly in his eyes.

"You like it hardcore?"

* * *

><p>YES I DID it!<p>

Yea sorry for the wait XD

R&R please and I will try to get started on the net chappy with a big LEMON!

Thanks for reading


	9. Painful Memories in a Pleasurable Way

Good Boys turned naughty

Summary: Tobi and Deidara are both acting naughty and dirty and when it comes to the rest of the members, they have a little something for them.

Warning: Yaoi M/M Lemon

Chapter Nine: Painful Memories in a Pleasurable Way

Rated: M Hardcore Lemon

Yaoi (Don't like don't look)

Yupp here it is :) Enjoy! XD

* * *

><p>"You like it hardcore?"<p>

Tobi faced the man, whose face was filled with sexual desires. Tobi knew what he wanted. He knew what the man wanted from Tobi. Tobi would give it to him. But..it wouldn't be the same. He was doing this for money. He felt.. dirty inside. Deidara was selling him to strangers. Tobi didn't see any wrong in that since he knew Deidara wanted Tobi to be happy. After a while of thinking, Tobi walked up to the man and laid his hands on the man known as Hitoshi.

"Yes.. Tobi likes it rough.." Tobi purred while rubbing his hands on the bigger mans waist. Hitoshi gave a big smirk before pulling Tobi close to his face, making Tobi feel his minty hot breath causing the teenager to moan.

"Good, now..." Hitoshi before picking up Tobi. Tobi was little and skinny compared to the man. Tobi knew this was going to hurt.

"Shall we?" Tobi nodded as Hitoshi pulled Tobi close to him, lip locking. Tobi opened his mouth for their tongues to connect. Tobi already felt his hardened through his tight shorts. Hitoshi grabbed Tobis little ass, causing Tobi to pull from him letting out a little scream.

Deidara was liking this. He brought out his phone, like he always do, and recorded. He loved how much of a slut Tobi was lately. He watched the two, now on the bed, taking their time. He jacked on to this.

Tobi started to move his hands towards Hitoshi's groin. Hitoshi growled in response before biting Tobis neck. Tobi smiled and continued rubbing the hardened shaft. "Can Tobi see it?" Tobi moaned into the question as Hitoshi pulled away from the lustful boy, showing a huge grin on his face. Tobi looked at the man, who appeared to be undoing his zipper. Tobi watched in amazement glancing at the huge member now out the boxers.

The larger man sat on the edge of the bed next to Tobi. Tobi sat up next to the man looking at his member.

"Go ahead.. touch it.." Hitoshi mumured. Tobi nodded and used both his hands to rub the swollen member. Hitoshi moaned in pleasure as he brought his head back giving Tobi more space to work his job.

"Fuck...fucking shit.." He grunted.

Tobi giggled in response while reaching down, giving a lick on the tip. Hitoshi enjoyed every last of Tobis cooperation. As soon as Tobi begun to deep throat, The receiver groaned and forced Tobi to dive his head up and down. Tobi moaned in pleasure while bobbing his head. Hitoshi couldn't believe a sweet young boy such as Tobi could be skillful in sex.

Soon after, Tobi felt hot liquid enter his mouth. He pulled back and wiped off the remaining of the mans cum. Hitoshis head felt dizzy while staring at Tobi. As Tobi finished, he stood up and stood in front of Hitoshi. He knew what the man wanted so he did his job.

Tobi slowly grabbed the now functional mans shoulders to pull him self up. While he was up, Tobi moved the mans member to his entrance giving it a better position. Deidara had to record this part for it was most inportant. He walked to the two men ready for the nasty. He smirked at the thought.

Finally Tobi dived down, moaning at the size of the mans groin inside of him was bigger than he thought. Hitoshi grunted like sailors mouth as Tobi started moving up. Then back down. Then up slowly and back down. Tobi repeated this making himself scream in the dying of pleasure.

"Ah! Ah! T-Tobi li-likes it!" Tobi moaned in pleasure.

Hitoshi loved this little teenager. He loved the way Tobi acted on him. His face was cute in a way if you took all those scars off. But Tobi was still cute. And a good fuck.

After a few minutes of Tobi riding Hitoshi, he felt his cum running up inside the teenage member of Akatsuki. Tobi finally got off and rested on the mans chest. He felt exhausted at the moment. He felt like sleeping. Tobi slowly moved and kissed Hitoshi on the lips and felt him responding. Soon the young Uchiha got off the man and sat on the bed ready to pass out.

"To-Tobi en-enjoyed Hitoshi-kuns company.." Tobi moaned before falling into a deep slumber. Deidara stopped the recorder and sat it in his pocket.

Tobi soon aowke feeling something hot inside him. HE opened his eyes noticing he is in the same bed as earlier. He was still there. He looked back to see it was Hitoshi behind him, fucking him mercilessly. He moaned as Hitoshi hit is sensitive spot. He felt Hitoshi grab his ass cheeks trying to enter in the young boy faster and pushing his way in. He looked around to look for Deidara but he was no where to be found.

"ah...!" Tobi moaned getting Hitoshi, whos eyes were closed, to notice him.

"So your awoke?" He grunted and chuckled.

"Ah..Where..ahh.. is my ahhhh~ S-senpai!" Tobi asked. Hitoshi laughed even more and entered the boy even harder causing Tobi to scream in pain.

"Heh.. he told me I can keep you until sunrise you slut." He said with no emotion while still pulverizing Tobis ass. Tobis eyes widen. How could his Senpai leave him here to this stranger? He wanted to get out immediately.

"To-Tobis tired.. ah..Please stop Mister..H-Hitoshi.." Tobi begged as the man continued.

"No.. I paid good money for a slut like you and you better enjoy these last few hours little whore" He grunted while digging his nails into Tobis skin, making Tobi cry in pain. Tobi felt there was no hope for him. He wanted to do something. He didn't want to sleep and let this man have his sick ways. He had to stop this. But he felt so exhausted and couldn't move his arms as if he went numb. He felt his lower body having more pain than he ever thought. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to this. His lover..why..? This was like rape all over again just like what happened to him the night before and him being a child. He felt no escape. Tobi had no other choice but to let this man finish as he fell into another sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback..<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Your worthless" Tobis father spat at the young ten year old. Tobis body was in deep pain from his father beating him. He tried moving up but his arms were numb from the number of cuts. Tobis father laughed at the struggling boy. He walked up to Tobi and kicked dirt in his face.<em>

"_You can't even help your self." He look at Tobi face to face. Tobi felt tears enter out of him as he saw his father bringing out his 'special knife'. He seen his fathers wide grin. _

"_I might have to teach you a lesson son." Tobis father said while moving the knife towards the quiet boy. Tobi has never spoke again after his mother left his father when he was four. He wanted to go with his mother. He really wished he did when he had the chance. But now, its always been like this. His father, coming home drunk as ever going to his room and doing his drugs. He never spent time for Tobi so Tobi had to get ready himself for school. His father didn't care._

"_Ahh.."Tobi moaned in pain as his father sliced at his face again. It was on his forehead. He felt blood on his face and tasted his own blood. His life was terrible. And every time Tobi was asked about his scars and bruises, he had to lie on them. Soon Tobis fathers slur face licked the blood off of Tobis forehead. He licked all the way down to Tobis lips. _

"_Taste your own blood son.." He pressed his tongue into his son. Tobi tried to pull back but his fathers force made it worse. He felt his fathers wet tongue moving all around his mouth. He knew well better not to bite or his father would hurt him. He had to let his father continue no matter what. He wanted to see his Niisan Itachi. He was the only one who understood Tobi when he was all alone._

_When his father finally pulled back, Tobi felt a hard punch on his stomach knocking him to the ground. He ached in pain and whimpered for help. His father who still was standing glared at his son._

"_I should kill you right now.." He muttered. Tobi felt more tears coming down on his dried ones. He was bloody and injured. He didn't love it here. He wished he found someone to love. He thought of his mom as he fell asleep on the hard wooden floor. His father left as he always did, never caring to say sorry.._

Tobi soon awoke to a horrible dream. Those memories of him, his father. He looked around seeing that it was the the guest room. That man, he..he raped Tobi while he slept. Tobi couldn't feel it but he knew it was still going on. But that dream he had. He felt tears coming out, feeling fortunate that nightmare was over. His father, now dead. His mother, whom he hasn't remembered or seen.

Tobi slowly got off the bed feeling the pain on his lower body. Itg felt as if he were hit by a car. Tobi struggled as he slowly walked to the door. His legs were shaky from every step. His ass was in massive hurt. Finally Tobi arrived at the opening of the door. He walked out seeing everyone in the kitchen and dining room. He didn't pay no attention to Tobi, since none heard them. Tobi, in his Pjs _"Maybe Senpai changed Tobi.."_ walked along to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>As soon as he arrived everyone looked at him as he glanced back. There was Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Pein, Sasori, and Konan. Tobi smiled softly.<p>

"Goodmorning love!" Deidara greeted Tobi while running towards him and giving him a quick kiss before walking back to his chair.

"Yea goodmorning dipshit!" Hidan snickered at his comment while Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Theres room for one more Tobi" Pein smiled at the young boy as he patted the chair where Tobi was to sit. Tobi smiled and walked towards the chair, sitting down. He look at the table, which was full of food. He never seen so much.

"T-Tobi says goodmorning" Tobi greeted everyone as well.

Pein nodded while getting back to his food. Hidan kept staring at Tobi. Man how much he was craving for the little fucker. Sure he has Kakuzu fuck his brains out but he wanted a piece of ass of Tobis. He smirked.

"Hey Tobi, let me talk for you a sec" Hidan said before standing up. Tobi looked at him and nodded happily. He got out his chair and followed along with Hidan. Hidan and Tobi soon reached a dark area in the hall.

"All right Tobi.. suck me.." Hidan said. Tobi looked at the man, who seemed to be more serious than ever. Well he didn't mind a little blowing. He felt himself being aroused on this. Tobi got on his knees and undid Hidans trousers. He quickly grabbed hold of his member before entering it in his mouth. He bobbed his head quickly. Hidan groaned in pleasure and smiled up high. He grabbed Tobis head before forcing him to deep throat. Tobi was doing as told.

Soon he felt Hidan climaxed within seconds before pulling back. Tobi Got from his knees and gave Hidan a small hug before running back to the smiled at the childish boy who was walking back like it was nothing but a little quickly. He had to fuck that kid again. Hidan slowly followed Tobis path walking back to the kitchen as well. Tobi sat in his same chair and grabbed some food and ate.

Tobi then thought. How could he have done that so quickly? Is he always this excited about sex. First it was Hidan, Sasori then Itachi, Kakuzu and finally... Zetsu! Tobi has forgotten about his Sensei.. He flet bad as he stuffed himself with food at the used to be quiet table until hearing Hidans corny jokes and Kakuzus arrogance.

He missed Zetsu. He wanted to see him badly. He had to see him..

* * *

><p><em>30 Minutes later..<em>

* * *

><p>Soon breakfast was over and Tobi couldn't stop thinking of his Senpai. Him and his 'lover' walked back to the guest room, resting on the bed like they usually do. Tobi then thought of how his Senpai left him to let the older man have his way with Tobi.<p>

"Senpai.. Tobi has a question.."

"Yea what is it?"

Tobi gulped before asking, "Wh-why did Senpai leave Tobi to the stranger man?" Deidara looked at Tobi now irritated.

"Tobi he paid good money so I had to do it!" He said sounding annoyed. Tobi look down, mask off, sad as ever. Deidara sighed and cupped Tobis face. Tobi looked at Deidara.

"Look.. Tobi, I love you no matter what but this is buisness babe. I really want this money because it could help us. I promise."

"B-but Senpai.. T-Tobi didn't l-like it.." Deidara didn't respond while kissing Tobis cheeks. He smiled grimly at the young man.

"Soon you will babe, soon you will.."

* * *

><p>Ugh sorry for the messy work.. was kinda busy but had to do this quickly because I might have end up doing it the next month or two :P<p>

Anyway I hope you enjoyed :) I know I didn't .-.


	10. Wonder

Good Boys turned naughty

Summary: Tobi and Deidara are both acting naughty and dirty and when it comes to the rest of the members, they have a little something for them.

Warning: Yaoi M/M Lemon

Chapter Ten: Wonder

Rated: M

Slashy but no lemon

Please Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Zetsu POV<p>

I've been walking for hours ever since I left the Akatsuki grounds. Now I'm all the way to this little village. People look and stare but I'm used to it. I'm just different from them. I just gotta live like it. I finally sit down facing a pretty face older lady. She looked like she was in her 50's but yet so young. Hard to explain.

"Hello, would what you like?" She said with a smile on he face. She was really sweet.

"A cup of tea please." I asked the nice lady smiling back. She nodded and went back to making my tea.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Sure this isn't a quick falling in love thing but ,wow, was she beautiful. Heh, I love men more than woman but this lady seemed different. Her face looked so familiar. I kept staring wondering where I seen that face before. She looked like someone, someone I knew a long time ago. Just couldn't get the picture.

"Here you are" The lady said, making me come out of my thoughts. I took the cup and thanked her. I drank sip by sip watching the lady work. I had to ask her

"Um excuse me miss" She turned around looking at me.

"Yes?" I hestitated before asking

"Um I was wanting to tell you, you have such a beautiful face." She blushed and looked back.

"Why thanks, your making me blush" She softly said. I smiled. Her innocence was just so sweet. It was like someone I knew but I couldn't get that answer. I continued to build up the conversation.

"I was wondering why you aren't married miss.." She looked at me smiling.

"I was before, around 25 years ago. I thought he was the right guy. We even had a little son together. I loved him soo much but.. things happened so I had to leave him. I wanted my son but he wouldn't let me take him.. Oh sorry for going deep into my feelings."

"Oh no your fine miss. Please continue." I responded nicely. She smiled. She walked over facing me and sat on her seat.

"Well right now I'm 50 years old living here. I had to start my life over because my old village was a living hell. Heh.. I even heard that village I was in was extinct. This evil man murdered everyone of them. I cried. Not only because of that, I was worried my son didn't survive. Right now, I'm just starting new right now.."

I continued to sip the last of his tea. "I'm, I'm really sorry miss. I'm sorry you had to go through that mess." She looked at me with a sad look.

"No need to apologize." I finally finished the last of me tea.

"Now I have to go miss, but before I go, can you tell me the name of your son?" I asked while getting out of the seat. She smiled at me deeply.

"His name.. his name was-"

"Miyu! What are you doing old lady?" yelled a large voice interrupting her answer. There came a man behind her. She turned around looking at her boss.

"I'm sorry boss. I was just getting back to work." She said walking pass him. I looked as she left into the door the man came from. He looked at me as I frowned back.

"Sorry buddy, but she has work to do so why don't you go somewhere else" He said with a little growling through his voice. I wanted to kick this bastards ass but I couldn't make a scene. I nodded and walked on by. That Lady..

I kept wondering about her. Why does she look so familiar? Her story seemed wondering. I kept my mind out of it as I walked out the village.

I still thought of Tobi. I missed him so much. He even told me he still loved me. I don't understand right now. I couldn't think straight on this problem. Tobi was never like that until Deidara came in the picture. He seemed soo different. Was it me or was Deidara taking his innocent away? First he had it with Hidan and Sasori. Then Itachi and Kakuzu, especially Itachi. Good thing he wasn't with that pervert Kisame.

"_Don't you find it strange that Tobi acted so different when he wasn't around Deidara..**Yea. He seemed mored happy. But Tobi already fucking said Deidara made him happier..**Tobi lies a lot when hes scared Kuro..**Bullshit..**Its true. I know him.." _Shiro had a point and Kuro didn't respond to him thinking on it.

"_I'm just worried that Deidara may go a little too far with Tobi doing something he doesnt want..**Don't worry about it..We can always check when we go back.. **Your right.. I just hope we aren't too late.."_ We stopped the conversation and continued onto our journey.

I could always use my jutsu to get their faster but I had to save up all my chakura when I get there because I know for sure I won't sleep for this mission. I finally stopped at a resting point setting up a mini camp in the Forrest. I didn't sleep for a day already so I should rest. It was noon. If I slept for around 8 hours, I could continue my journey all the way to the Cloud Village without having no one to spy on me.

I rested on the tree thinking on Tobi.. and this mission I'm doing. Its not too bad but without Tobi makes it hard. I thought of him until I fell into a great sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback..<em>

* * *

><p><em>Normal PO<em>V

_The forrest was dead. This chaos of pain and silent made Zetsu more paranoid as he walked by. He had a mission to do and didn't want no one to follow. He slowly walked as the bright moon gazed down onto him showing its light. _

_Zetsu looked around and observed this forrest. He never came here in his life, since it was close to the Leaf Village. It was risky. He just had to handle this one._

_Suddenly out of the air Zetsu heard a loud groan. He stopped on his tracks. What was that? Was is a beast? It wasn't loud enough to sound like one. The groan continued and Zetsu had to follow the voice. He heard as he walked to it. He may have been making good progress._

_The voice got louder and louder as Zetsu came closer. Soon he pushed the bushes out of the way seeing a badly injured body. He couldn't believe his eyes. The body was known as a little boy, maybe around 13-14 years old. His face was badly scared and his body laid on a pool of blood. Zetsu stood in shock. _

"_**It'st just a boy, come one lets go..**But hes badly injured.. We have to help..**Why are you always so soft. **I'm not soft I just feel if we help him, he could probably help us on our journey..**Heh nice one dumbass.. but what the hell. If hes dead, maybe he can be our little snack"**_ _Kuro chuckled darkly._

_Zetsu slowly walked towards the body of the boy. His face looked innocent but with horrible scars. His body was slender and clothes torn. _

_Zetsu walked to the unconscious body closer and closer. He brought himself down touching the boys chest. He could here his heart so he was still alive. He brought his hand up to the boys forehead and it was hot. He was probably sick. As soon as Zetsu was going to pick the almost corpse up. The boy opened his one eye out of no where. Zetsu looked into the eye in total shock. He was an Uchiha! He closed his eyes, daring not to look into his eyes._

"_**Fuck you almost killed us..**I didn't know..**He set us up**..No he didnt! He didn't mean to.. Look at him.." Zetsu opened his eyes looking at the boy, whose eyes were hardly opened. He was moving a little._

_Shiro was right, Kuro thought. The boy was so guiltless. He even looked.. cute. _

"_Can you speak?" Zetsu asked. The boys body slendered around._

"_Y-Yes.." His voice sounded raspy. He must of been laying here for hours now. His body reaked with dry blood and tears. He felt sorry for the boy. He wanted to help._

"_Here let me help you.." Zetsu walked towards the body, who seemed scared._

"_P-Please don't hurt T-Tobi.." Zetsu smiled and continued to walk to the body and finally picked him up causing the boy to groan at the pain. His name was Tobi?_

"_I'm not going to hurt you okay?" Tobi still felt tears coming out. He never seen someone so nice. Zetsu smiled._

"_I'm going to help you.. and tak you to a better place" Tobi nodded slowly. Zetsu thought Tobi was cute. He looked terrible and Zetsu was there to help._

* * *

><p><em>End of the first Memory..<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>T-Tobi was hurt by his father.. a lot.." Tobi teared once again. Zetsu felt bad for Tobi as he cleaned his body from he smell of blood. The Leader allowed Tobi to stay only until he was ready to train. Pein told Zetsu to train Tobi as soon as his wounds heal if he wants Tobi to stay.<em>

"_I'm sorry to hear that Tobi.. well don't you worry. I'll be here to protect you okay?" Tobi looked at the venus flytrap man confused._

"_Why is Zetsu-san helping Tobi..?" Zetsu looked down at Tobi._

"_Because I couldn't leave someone so young to lay around there to die.." Tobi looked down and smiled a little. Zetsu smiled as he continue to was Tobis body in the tub._

* * *

><p><em>End of Second Memory<em>

* * *

><p><em>Zetsu and Tobi always hung out with each other for over a month now. Tobi was now 15 years old. His wounds healed but the scars never left on his face. Zetsu knew Tobi had to meet the others so he wouldn't stay here alone all his life. So he made Tobi a little mask.<em>

"_Thanks Zetsu-Sama!" Tobi said jumping up and down looking at the orange mask. Zetsu smiled._

"_No need to thank me Tobi. I knew orange was always your favorite color. Tobi giggle and decided to try it on. He put it on only seeing one hole, which was for his eye to look out. It felt comfortable. He loved it._

"_Tobi loves it Zetsu-Sama" Tobi said giving Zetsu a huge hug. Zetsu hugged back then pulling Tobi away._

"_Well.. Are you ready Tobi? The leader wants you to meet the other members so you can get used to this place."_

_Tobi nodded shyly. He looked down to the floor. Zetsu could tell Tobi was still nervous. He and Tobi on his side walked out the room. Tobi felt really scared as they walked down the hallway. He wondered what the others would be like. Were they nice like Zetsu? Tobi just had to figure out._

_Finally the two arrived at the kitchen where the other members were. Their chattering stopped at soon as they seen the two entering the dining room._

"_Ah Zetsu so you came finally" Pein stated. Zetsu nodded._

"_Yes leader.. Everyone this is Tobi." He said putting his hand on Tobis shoulder. Tobi looked up at everyone with his mask on. _

"_H-hi.." Tobi said innocently. Hidan snickered._

"_Hey whats with the crummy as mask!" Hidan laughed out loud as Kakuzu knocked him upside his head._

"_Shut up Hidan.. Its nice to meet you Tobi" Kakuzu said with no emotion._

"_Hello Tobi.." Everyone said. Tobi looked up seeing different faces. He faced a greyed haired man who looked really mean. Next was a man with a mask on his face. He scared Tobi the most. Soon he faced a shark headed man who was smirking at the young boy. Tobi felt more embarrassed and scared as he hid his face on Zetsus side. Zetsu smiled._

"_Dont be shy Tobi.." Tobi heard a mysterious voice. It sounded like someone he knew. He pulled his head up to see the speaker. He has black ravened hair and crows feet on his eyes._

"_I-Itachi..?" Tobi asked. Itachi smiled and nodded._

"_Its been a while has it Tobi.." Tobi felt tears coming out of his eyes. The other members were in shock that Itachi knew Tobi. Tobi finally ran up to Itachi hugging him tightly. Itachi hugged back._

"_T-Tobi thought nii-san was gone forever!" Tobi sobbed. Itachi hugged Tobi tighter._

"_I'm here now Tobi. Don't be scared.." Itachi said. They finally pulled back. Tobi smiled at his nii-san._

"_Wait you have another brother?" Kisame asked. Itachi shook his head._

"_No Tobi is just my cousin.." Kisames face was confused as he nodded his head. As Tobi walked back to Zetsu he accidentally bumped on a guy with blonde long hair. He looked nice._

"_Tobi is sorry!" Tobi said as the man looked at him smiling._

"_Hey its fine don't worry. its nice to meet you.. hm. I'm Deidara" He said wanting to shake Tobis hand. Tobi ,flushed , pulled his hand up shaking Deidaras hand. He seen Deidara wink at him as Tobi faced him. He ran back to Zetsu. Zetsu found it cute that Tobi was getting more used to this._

"_Well lets go back Tobi, we have training to do" Zetsu said as Tobi nodded. _

"_It was nice to meet everyone" Tobi said. They all looked at Tobi._

"_Tobi come talk with me later okay?" Asked Itachi. Tobi nodded as he left the room.._

* * *

><p><em>End of flashback..<em>

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

Zetsu finally woke up from such a dream. Those memories of him and Tobi. How.. how he met Tobi and how his life began. He stretched his arms and pulled himself up. He really did miss Tobi. They were always together. And to think he was going to leave him those many years ago.

He was proud to have Tobi. He couldn't wait to see the boy again. He missed him so. It was nighttime and it was time for Zetsu to continued his mission. He was not to long from the Cloud Village. He packed his stuff and got back to the trail..

* * *

><p>Wow.. that was.. wow.. haha sooo many hints and foreshadowing in here. I love it all. Who do you think is that lady Zetsu talked with? (Which is pretty obvious.) Anyways R&amp;R please :D<p> 


End file.
